Emily's Diary
by Emano
Summary: A spin off of my story "Just let it out." Emily is ten years old when she suddenly falls ill due to a mysterious illness *Contains diapering, wetting and messing*
1. A Mysterious Sound

September 18th, 2009:

A diary? That's my mom's big surprise? A stupid diary? How's that supposed to make me feel better about everyone leaving me behind? She says she's tired of me moping around the house and being all depressed. Well of course I'm depressed! I'm ten years old now, I should have been there with my friends getting my first Pokémon and leaving home. Instead I'm stuck at home with my mom who's been asking me every hour "how I'm feeling?" How do you think I'm feeling?! I'm PISSED! I've never been so frustrated in all my ten years of living! Instead I always reply with "fine." What else can I say? That I'm hurt that all my so called "friends" got up and left without even glancing back? If I ever tried to put my feeling into words, I don't think I'd ever stop crying. So she gave me this diary to "let it all out" and that bottling my feelings would only make things worse in the long run. What am I even supposed to write in this anyway?

October 19th, 2009:

I woke up with a wet bed again. That's the second time this week. I feel so weak and sick to my stomach, not to mention embarrassed. Mom keeps telling me not to worry and that she knows it's not my fault. She says when I'm feeling better she's going to take me to the store and see what we can do about it. I've seen every Dr. in Pallet town, (well a pretty easy feat considering there's only one) I don't know what she expects to find at the store to make me stop having seizures.

October 19th (again) :

I've never been so humiliated in my life! She wasn't taking me to the store to look for something to help me with my seizures, she was taking me to the store to buy diapers! She keeps telling me they're not diapers, they're good nights and that I only have to wear them to bed. You know what she did then? She took one out and HELD IT UP TO MY WAIST! In front of God and everyone else in that store. I could have sworn I heard people laughing. Then she has the nerve to go "hmm, I can't tell if these will fit or not, maybe if I had you take off your pants." That time I knew people were laughing.

By this time all this talk of "wetting" and "accidents" was making me have to pee so I told her I was going to the bathroom and I'd be back. Instead of waiting for me, she follows me into the bathroom. It was a three stall bathroom so I'm like fine whatever figuring she had to go too. I'm about to walk in a stall but then she stops me and that's when I notice she still had the diaper with her!

"Please try it on?" she asked me. Normally I'd fight her with every fiber in my being, but after having had a seizure the night before I was totally wiped out already from this little excursion. I really wanted to just get this over with and go home. I reluctantly agreed and changed in the stall. She told me to come out so she could see how it fit. I told her it was fine but she made me come out anyway.

I grumbled a bit as I came out of the stall and said, "See, it fits" and turned to walk back into the stall since I still had to pee, but now twice as bad. She told me to come back and started playing with the waist band as I danced in place a bit. "Mom, are you almost done? I really gotta go." I said as the urge intensified even more. She said she was almost done as she started checking the leg holes, but then told me to stand still.

I did as she said, but my body was just too weak to hold it back anymore as my bladder gave up and started emptying itself into the diaper. My mom could hear the hissing and saw the diaper suddenly start expanding.

"Emily. . . "She said sounding concerned as tears started rolling down my face. "Oh, Emily it's ok." She said as she wrapped me in a hug while I started crying into her chest as I continued to wet the diaper uncontrollably like a baby. She continued to hold me as she waited for me to finish before inspecting the now soggy diaper. "Good, no leaks. These will do quite nicely. Go ahead and change back while I go pay for these." She said and thanked me for my cooperation.

October 19th (ONCE AGAIN)

I can't believe what she's making me do. Not only do I have to wear these stupid things at night but now she's making me wear them during the day too! She told me she understands that what happened was because of my weakened state and that it would stay between the two of us. I pointed out that it only happened because she wouldn't let me go. She then apologized for that but followed it up with the fact that the point "when I realized I had to go" and" when I had the accident" were too close together to be normal. At least she's only making me wear it on the days I wet the bed, since those are the days I feel the worst.

It's not like I have to USE them or anything, thankfully they're kind of like a thicker version of pull-ups so I can just pull them up and down whenever I need to go. She said they're there for any reason I couldn't make it in time. I don't see that being a problem, this was definitely just a onetime thing.

October 20th

Woke up totally dry so my mom said I could take this thing off now. Feels so good to be back in regular underwear although I do kind of miss the puffiness. Tried to sit down at the kitchen table for breakfast but let myself drop too high up from the seat and hurt my butt when I landed. Mom laughed at me while I was having to massage my sore backside. It was fun to do that in the pull-up but I have to remember I can't do that in normal panties.

November 3rd

I keep hearing weird noises at night while I'm trying to sleep. I've asked mom to check it out several times but she keeps telling me it's my Pull-up crinkling. Even when I'm lying still, really mom?

November 18th

Ok now I know this is seriously not my imagination. I heard the same noise in the kitchen, even mom heard it this time. Now I KNOW it's not my pull-up, I secretly stopped wearing them a week ago. Sure they're comfy, but I'm not like some baby who needs them.

Mom said the noise was probably from the refrigerator. I didn't realize the refrigerator squeaked.

November 22nd

No! No! No! I wet the bed again! I was doing so well! I realized while I tried to stand up that I felt exactly like the pile of mouse droppings I had just stepped in and fell to the floor.

I awoke three hours later to find myself lying in my mom's bed with a cool wet washcloth on my forehead. I shifted my weight and realized I was wearing a pull-up and a wet one at that. Mom came in and saw that I was awake and came to my side. She asked me how I was feeling and I replied "wet." She pulled back the cover and stuck a finger through the leg hole; something I would have normally kicked at her for if I had been feeling better.

She left the room and came back a minute later carrying a few things. She laid out a towel on her bed then came and placed one arm behind my shoulders and the other under my knees and lifted me into the air and set me back down on the towel.

"Don't have to" I weakly mumbled. "I can…" but trailed off due to lack of energy. She told me to just relax as she removed the wet pull-up but stopped when I winced in pain as it came into contact with the back of my right leg.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Leg hurts" I mumbled. She rolled me onto my side and took a look.

"Yikes." She said as she looked at the bite marks on my leg. "Those weren't there before. Hold on I'm going to take some pictures". I saw a few flashes then mom showed me the pictures. The back of my leg was swollen along with five or six red and purplish teeth marks. Mom then very carefully slid off the wet pull-up and cleaned me up with some wet wipes while I blushed deeply. She then slid on a new one and told me for the time being not to get up, if I had to go I was to just go ahead and use the pull-up.

I cringed at the thought, even if I was sick there's was no way I'd purposefully use this thing.

"Don't worry about it" She said as she handed me a pillow and covered me back up with a blanket. The last thing I remembered was her telling me to stay on the towel so that way the next time, she could change me where I was.

"No next time." I mumbled into the pillow before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up about four hours later to the worst stomach cramps of my life. I knew I only had minutes before I lost control and there was NO WAY I was going to have this kind of accident. I tossed the blanket off so I could get up but when I moved a sharp pain shot up my leg.

"Mom!" I yelled in a panic. "Mom!" Surely she didn't intend for me to GO in the pull-up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked as she came in.

"Please, help me." I begged clutching my stomach. "Need to go."

"What's wrong?" she asked not seeing the problem. "Are you having trouble going?"

"No, I need to go really badly." I said, doing everything in my power not to mess myself. Wait did she ask if I was having TROUBLE going? She can't possibly expect me to use this in that way?

"We talked about this earlier, don't you remember? Go ahead and use your diaper and I'll change you when you're done. You're in no shape to get up."

"Diaper?" I asked looking down and realized I was no longer in a pull-up, but in a full on adult diaper. "What?" I asked.

"I went out and bought them while you were asleep so they wouldn't hurt your leg, and I'm glad I did. You've been having some intestinal trouble."

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically hoping I could somehow convince her to carry me to the bathroom. "Wait . . . have been?"

Instead of answering my question she gently pushed me back down onto my pillow knowing I was at my limit and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just go sweetie, you'll feel a lot better."

"No!" I cried as another painful cramp hit causing me to curl in a ball. "I don't want you to have to change me."

"Honey, don't worry about that." She said as she began stroking my hair as sweat began to run down my face from the efforts of trying to hold it in. "You've had diarrhea most of the day. You've already messed and been changed a few times in your sleep." She admitted as if that would make me feel better about consciously letting go. She removed her hand from my head and pried me out of my human ball so that I now laid on my side facing her. "Don't fight it anymore." She said as she began rubbing my tummy making me relax.

"No," I whined and started crying as I lost the last bit of strength I had as I began heavily messing myself.

"Shh, there you go, let it all out." She encouraged softly, continuing to rub my stomach. With my eyes shut tight I continued crying, but obeyed as I noisily pushed out the rest, knowing there was no real point in fighting it anymore. I had already messed, so I figured the more I got out now the less I'd have to deal with later.

After what felt like an eternity (10 minutes) all was quiet except for my pitiful wails of humiliation and my mother's attempts of cheering me up with "See, that wasn't so bad" and "Don't you feel better now?"

"Do you think you're done or should I wait a few more minutes before changing you?"

"I'm done." I said into my pillow more than ready to get out of this disgusting thing.

"Before I change you, I want you to try going pee, ok?" I didn't respond but pulled the blanket over my head before emptying my bladder as requested and felt it mixing with the mush below. "Emily?" I raised my pointer finger out of the blanket letting her know I needed a minute before giving the thumbs up signal when I was done. "Did you go pee?" she asked bluntly making my face blush under the blanket. I flashed the thumbs up signal again. "Alright, thank you for being so co-operative. Now let me get you out of that and I promise you'll feel better." I uncovered my head and nodded as I felt the last of my strength leave me and I drifted back to sleep, only awakening a few times at my mom's insistence that I keep drinking water.


	2. NOM NOM NOM

PART TWO

November 23rd

The clock in my room read 2AM as I awoke in the night screaming in pain; drowning out the scratching noises that had been keeping me awake for the past couple weeks. I screamed for mom as she came rushing in and flicked on the light.

"Huh? What's wrong, honey?" she asked still half asleep and sat on my bed. "Is it your stomach again? Do you need me to rub it like last time?"

I shook my head and pointed down to my leg while still whimpering. She peeled back the blanket and gasped. She quickly sprung off the bed and grabbed the phone off my dresser, ignoring my many questions of "What?" and "Why does it hurt?"

I watched her pace back and forth as she muttered over and over at the phone to "Pick-up" She must have got her wish because she began talking in a bit of a panic to the person on the other end. I tried to listen but everything was going in and out. I picked up on a few words like "swollen" and "oozing" I didn't know what was wrong but I just wanted the pain to stop. My stomach felt horrible and I was unsure of which end it wanted to come out of. All I could do was quietly mutter her name. Mom seemed to take one look at my face and she knew since she rushed toward me with my bedroom trashcan just in the nick of time. Apparently the answer was both ends.

"Yeah, and you can add vomiting to the list of symptoms as well" she said to whoever was on the phone. She soon thanked whoever she was talking too and hung up. She came and sat on my bed with me and lightly rubbed my back as I continued to vomit and soil myself until there was nothing left in me. After a few minutes of nothing coming out mom replaced my bile filled trash can with a glass of water and a straw. I tried taking a few sips but it would almost immediately come back up.

"Don't worry, sweetie, the Drs. on his way." She said to reassure me as she held me after I had nearly collapsed into her from exhaustion.

I managed to weakly choke out an apology for everything thing that had happened, but she shushed me and petted my hair as I closed my eyes and rested my head on her chest sighing in contentment. She asked me if I wanted to be changed now but I shook my head; not wanting to break apart and loose this

feeling of warmth and security. She kissed the top of my head and wrapped both arms around me pulling me in closer. We broke apart when she heard a knock on the door and she gently laid me back down on the pillow.

"That's the Dr. I'm going to have him wait in the living room then I'll come change you before I let him in, ok?" I nodded in agreement; only vaguely aware of the mess I was sitting in that under any other circumstance would have me cringing in disgust.

After what felt like seconds she returned carrying the needed supplies. She very carefully peeled off my blanket and set it aside as she moved my good leg away to give her more room to work with. She was about to undo the tapes when she noticed the front of my diaper was still dry after eight hours and a vomiting spell.

"Emily." She called. "Emily, I need you to go pee. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't wanna make tea." I mumbled back completely unaware of my surrounding.

"No, I want you to pee. You haven't gone since yesterday evening."

She sighed after getting no response from me and showing no sign that I was doing as she asked. I was clearly too far gone. She un-taped the diaper and prayed I wouldn't pee on her mid-change. She quickly cleaned me up and changed me then carefully removed my bile stained shirt. She called the Dr. in while she covered me back up with a blanket but leaving my legs exposed.

I could faintly hear their conversation but couldn't make out the words. The pain in my leg was becoming unbearable. The pain that had once been in my lower calf had now spread throughout my entire right leg.

"Well I had originally thought she had had a seizure that night since she had wet in her sleep. When I came in her room yesterday morning I found her on the floor. Since I had to wash her sheets, I put her to bed in my room thinking she needed to sleep it off and that's when I noticed she was running a fever. She has some trouble with muscle control on the days she has seizures so I kept her in a Good-Night just in case. She woke up a few hours later needing a change and that's when she started complaining about her leg."

"What did you see?" The Dr. asked pushing up his glasses as he continued taking notes.

"She had about five or six discolored bite marks on the back of her leg. It wasn't swollen or anything just a bit irritated. She went back to sleep and I didn't really think anything of it. It wasn't until I came to check on her later that I noticed she was having some intestinal trouble in her sleep. I noticed her leg had become swollen but didn't make the connection.

I figured she had some kind of stomach bug. I went to the store and got her some regular diapers incase she continued messing in her sleep and ointment for her leg. When she woke up calling for help to get to the bathroom later that day, her leg had swelled considerably. I decided then she wouldn't be getting up anymore and told her to just use her diapers. That was around four yesterday afternoon. She slept quietly the rest of the day but was still having accidents in her sleep.

She woke up an hour ago screaming and when I took a look at her leg, it had swelled to three times its normal size and had oozing sores. That's around the time she started vomiting and has been unable to keep any water down."

The Dr. came over to me and began examining me starting with my temperature.

"102.3" he read off as he wrote it down in his chart. "Symptoms include: fever, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea." Then to my utter annoyance he shined his stupid flashlight in my eyes and brought me back to the world of the living which only made me realize just how miserable I was. Thanks a lot. Can't you see I just want to sleep? Like I could with my leg hurting anyway. I blink a few times and turn my head sideways and look over at my mom who smiles at me reassuringly. I try to swallow but notice my throat and mouth are completely dry so I tried to sit up very slowly and reach for the cup of water on my nightstand only to end up dropping it half-way towards my mouth.

"Motor skills seem a bit impaired as well" the Dr. said as he wrote it down in his notes. "Try a bottle or a sippy cup until she feels better."

What did he just say? I'm already in diapers and now you want me to drink from a bottle?! NO WAY! What are they going to do next? Give me a pacifier? Strap me in a high chair and feed me baby food? I'm sick; not a baby.

"Our neighbor has a young son, I'll see if she has anything I can borrow tomorrow." My mom said picking the now empty cup off the floor. She must have seen the look I gave her because she then added. "Don't worry, it's only until you get your strength back."

"Now let's take a look at that leg." The dr. said as he examined it. "Hmm, yes it's quite swollen. Now you said the bites were on the back of her leg?" He asked while he put on some rubber gloves that he pulled out from his bag. "Now I'll need to take a look, do you think you can roll over for me, Emily?"

I slowly pushed myself up using my hands and tried to roll over but stopped and shook my head. The pain in my leg was preventing me from moving. I suddenly felt someone lift me in the air and the next thing I knew I was on my stomach lying across mom's lap. Well this position brings back bad memories.

"Ooh wow, those look quite infected. Have you been out in the fields in the last few days along route 1, Emily?"

"No." I said.

"Are you sure? Try to remember?"

"No, I'm not allowed. Last time I went out there I got spanked. In this position too." I said noticing my arm had become extremely itchy as I began scratching it.

"It's alright, Emily, go ahead and tell the truth. I promise you won't get in trouble." My mom said to encourage me but I just shook my head no.

"When was the last time you were out that way?" The dr. asked.

"About a month ago, I was chasing a caterpie. I was trying to catch it and wandered off and got lost."

"Hmm, this doesn't add up." He said to himself.

"Do you know what it is?" my mom asked.

"I do, but, it doesn't really make sense. The bite marks are from Rattata; I recognize the teeth pattern. I've treated bites several times from those damn bug catching kids who can't learn to put on a pair of pants. I've never seen this kind of reaction before though. Normally it just stings and it'll be a bit itchy and irritated for a few days. These aren't normal bites though. You see how the discoloration seems to be spreading? An infection can cause a high fever and gastrointestinal problems but in order for it to get infected this severely it would take several days of improper care. Not to mention she would be miserable and scratching for several days leading up to this and you said it got this bad in the matter of a single afternoon."

Great, he doesn't know.

"Emily, I've noticed you've been scratching at your arm quite a bit. Would you mind if I took a look at it?" I stretch out my arm as he turns it around. "A normal Rattata bite and reaction would look exactly like this."

"That wasn't there this afternoon." My mom said looking at it. "And it looks nothing like the others did when I found them."

"I'd say it happened anywhere from 4-8 hours ago. Pretty recent and I'd say she looks in no shape to have been wandering around outside in the fields. Where was she?"

"In my bed." My mom replied glumly knowing what this meant.

"Then I'd say, you have a mouse in your house. I'm going to take a few pictures and a swab and consult with professor Oak in the morning. In the meantime, wrap her leg up in an ice pack to help with the swelling. Also try to cle- What is that noise?"

"It's been driving me crazy for the last month." I complained as the scratching sounds grew louder.

"Hmm, anyway try to keep it clean and maybe your mom can go on a mouse hunting expedition. I'll call you tomorrow if I found out anything."

My mom, mouse hunting… riiiiiight. One time a caterpie got in the house and I found her standing on the kitchen table screaming like someone shot her. This I have got to see I thought as I drifted back to sleep still hanging over my mom's lap.


	3. A Rodent Revelation

PART THREE

Later that afternoon.

If I wasn't feeling like crap, I would totally be making fun of my mom right now. She's wearing Ash's old soccer shin guards, a baseball mitt on one hand and the kitchen broom in the other with the face of someone who was about to die in a horrific battle. She even told me that if anything was to happen to her, she wanted me to know she loved me. I kid you not. I don't care how high my fever is; this I was not going to miss.

I could hear her from my room over the occasional scratching sounds that I had now come accustomed to. She was, I could only assume, swinging the broom wildly under furniture and praying nothing came out.

That was until I heard a loud crashing sound, and my mom yelling "SON OF A –"before rushing into my room and slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was breathing heavily.

I asked her what she saw several times before she finally calmed down enough to whimper "It's in the house. There is a Rattata… IN the house." Why thank you, great mouse detective, that's kind of why I'm in this situation.

I try not to smile as I ask, "Well, did you get it?"

"Get it? I almost died! I was about to move the couch when I heard something fall off the mantle and when I turned to look there it was. With its big, black, blood thirsty eyes and yellow fangs staring at me as if it was about to attack. It even knocked YOUR picture off the mantle as a warning."

"Mom, I seriously doubt that a field mouse has the intelligence to choose my picture and knock it over as a threat. Why don't you call your friend and her son over? Give the kid ten bucks and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to catch it for you."

"Emily, he's seven years old! I could never suggest that he do something as dangerous as-"

"It's a field mouse. It's not like it's a beedrill or anything. Besides can you really sleep knowing it's in the house?"

(Two hours later)

"Hi, thanks for coming over so quickly" my mom says as she leads our guests into the house moving aside for the hyped up little boy carrying a net and a few empty poke balls.

"I'll have that Rattata caught in no time, Mrs. Ketchum!" Tommy said excitedly scanning the living room for any possible sign of its current whereabouts.

"Just be very careful! It seems to have taken a liking to the taste of children." My mom said bitterly. "My daughter seems to have been the main course as of late."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." The young boy's mother said as she joined my mom on the couch. "You were telling me she has some kind of infection? Oh! Hello, Emily, I didn't see you there."

I waved to her from my place on the recliner under my blanket. I had insisted my mom carry me out to the living room since I didn't want to miss the show of Tommy chasing the mouse out of its hiding place and my mom's likelihood of jumping up on the couch screaming. Mom had given me an anti-pyretic and pain pill to help with my fever and it seemed to be working. I was able to sit up without getting as dizzy and as long as I didn't try to move my leg I could manage the pain.

"Yeah, the Dr. doesn't really know. He knows the bite marks are from a Rattata but not why Emily's having such a bad reaction. More and more bites seem to be appearing on her. She's got six on the back of one leg, three on her shoulders and a couple on her arms. Even I've got a few. The weird thing is that none of the other bites look anything like the ones on the back of her leg. Her whole legs swollen and purple and the bites are weeping, not to mention the infection seems to be traveling up her leg. "

"Oh my, that sounds terrible! When did you notice all of this?"

"Just yesterday! I noticed the bites when I was changing her diaper and-"mom started to explain before I cut in.

"MOM!" I yelled angrily at her for letting that information slip.

"Sorry, honey. " She said to me before turning back to her friend and saying in a slightly lower voice "She's having some tummy trouble that just won't quit, even in her sleep. Plus with her unable to walk at the moment I think it's just easier on both of us if she just use diapers for the time being."

"MOM!"

"Aww it's okay, Emily." Tommy's mom said. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're sick after all. Which reminds me, I brought what you asked for." She said turning towards my mom holding out the bag.

I could feel my stomach beginning to cramp up again as I tried my best to ignore it. There was no way in hell I was just going to go in front of everyone. I could barely go when it was just me in the room. Maybe if I don't think about it, it will go away on its own. I quickly realized as time went on this was not the case.

"Here you go, sweetie, drink up." Mom said as she handed me a baby bottle full of water.

"Mom." I said holding my stomach underneath the blanket.

"I know, honey, but this way you can always have water with you and it won't matter if you drop it."

"No, I mean, can you take me to my room for a little bit please?" I ask.

"What's the matter? Do you need a change?" mom asked loudly making my face turn red.

"No!" I said panicking.

"If you're tired, honey, just feel free to go to sleep here. You don't need to stay up on our account."

"No, I need to go to my room!" I said, the panic starting to show in my voice as I motioned for my mom to come closer. "I need to… go" I said as my face flushed bright red.

"You know, the whole point of those is so you can go wherever you are."

"Mom! Please, not here." I begged as I attempted to hold on to the last shreds of dignity I had left.

"How about I make this easier on both of you and go check on Tommy." His mom said giving me a wink and a smile as she headed towards the kitchen closing the door behind her.

"It hurts." I moaned as another violent wave of stomach cramps hit as I tried my best to find a less awkward position to do this in.

"Looks like your fevers back too." My mom added as she felt my forehead. "Well, only one way your stomachs going to feel better." She added as she dug through the bag Tommy's mom brought over and pulled out a changing mat. I let out a sigh knowing she was right and tried to relax the muscles that was keeping everything in but my body wouldn't budge as it kept its unconscious hold.

"Can't go." I whimpered as the pain and discomfort became worse.

"Don't fight it, just relax. You're only going to make the pain worse by holding it in." She said as she came towards me and removed my blanket. "No wonder you can't go, you're super tense. Here, let's get you comfy. Now just close your eyes" She said as she repositioned my body so that I was lying back fully stretched out. She then began rubbing my aching tummy which eventually lulled me into a trance like state as I began to no longer care what happened. The first thing to give was my bladder as it emptied into the padding below causing my face to turn red.

"That's it." She whispered knowing I was now relaxed enough as she pressed down on my stomach as it began forcing everything out. I whimpered in disgust as it all began coming out, but I couldn't help but feel relieved as the pressure in my stomach began to dissipate. I let out a sigh when it was finally over as I felt myself get lifted in the air and laid down on the changing mat.

"Here, I want you to drink some water, you're probably dehydrated." She said as I felt the nipple of the bottle pressed into my mouth. I sucked obediently, glad to have something to distract myself with so I didn't have to focus on the embarrassment of getting my diaper changed.

"You can come back in now!" my mom yelled towards the kitchen as she finished taping up the fresh diaper as she carried me back to the recliner.

"Don't freak out!" we heard yelled from the kitchen, "But we have a bit of a situation in here!"

I could see the color drain out of my mom's face as she opened the door to let them back in as five rattata ran wildly around the kitchen. My mom quickly shut the door as Tommy and his mom were safe in the living room as they began to explain what had happened. Tommy had heard strange sounds coming from the walls and had gone to investigate. He found a hole in the wall behind the refrigerator and stuck the end of the broom handle in it causing five or six of them to start scurrying out.

"Oh, honey" Tommy's mom said to my own mother as she began hyperventilating. "With all the bites all over the two of you. You didn't honestly think there was only one?"


	4. Chapter 4

5pm

The four of us sat quietly around the living room contemplating what to do about the numerous Rattata running around the kitchen. They could be heard going through the trash can and pantry as they knocked over numerous dishes in the cupboards.

"So that's what those sounds I've been hearing were from." I said thinking back to my many sleepless nights.

"You mean that sound?" Tommy's mom said as we all quieted and listened to the scratching noises in the walls getting louder and louder.

"That's the one." I said softly knowing that this wasn't good news. All suddenly went quiet as all that could be heard was our breathing when suddenly the phone rang sending nearly all of us into a heart attack.

"Hello?" My mom answered as she tried her best to hide the uneasiness in her voice. "Oh! Hello, Dr. Thank you for getting back to us so soon. Uh-huh. Really? Hold on I'm going to put you on speaker so Emily can hear too."

"Hello." I called out weakly from my spot on the recliner.

"Hello, Emily, how are you feeling?" The Dr. asked not really giving me time to answer before continuing. "So I've done a bit of research with Professor Oak and I showed him the pictures of the bites on your leg. You've been poisoned by a Toxic attack. Unfortunately, the antidotes sold in stores are not made for humans. The good news is that I'm working with the professor to come up with an antidote for the poison which is what's been causing your symptoms."

"Oh good! I'm so glad to hear that, Dr." My mom said as she placed her hands over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now about that noise I heard in your house-"the Dr. started but was then cut off.

"It was Rattata, like you said. Our neighbor's son flushed them all out and into the kitchen."

"How long did Emily say she was hearing those noises for? That started recently, right?" The Dr. asked his voice dropping a bit.

"No, I've been hearing it for about a month or so and it's been getting more and more frequent." I corrected.

"Mrs. Ketchum, you need to get Emily and get out of that house." The Dr. said suddenly.

"Why, it's just a few Rattata loose in the kitchen?" I said thinking it was no big deal.

"No, listen! Rattata reproduce like bunnies! Even worse than the Octo-mom! If you've been hearing noises for that long, there must be hundreds by now if not more! I was wrong, the thing that bit Emily's leg wasn't a Rattata! It was a Rati-"The Dr. tried to say before the power suddenly shut off leaving us all in pitch blackness as the line went dead.

"Don't worry, everyone!" my mom said trying to calm us all down "I have candles."

"That's weird, nobody else's power is out." Tommy said looking out the window.

"Here, how about I help you pack a bag and the two of you stay with us for a little bit." Tommy's mom offered as she helped light some candles."

"Thank you, that would really help us out a l-"A loud hissing sound was heard as everyone's attention was drawn to the sound.

"MOM!" I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs. There in between my legs on the recliner was a huge hissing Raticate. It bared its hideously large fangs at me as I was trapped in my seat unable to run away as the two foot rat came closer. It's tan fur stuck up on its end as it looked like it was about to attack. "Mom" I whimpered as I helplessly wet my diaper in fear. My mom was afraid of a tiny field mouse, how could I expect her to rescue me from a 40lb rat.

"NOBODY!" I suddenly heard my mom scream. "NOBODY HURTS MY BABY! "She said, suddenly charging forward with one of her "special occasion" high heels in hand. She hit the rat with all she had as it began to topple onto the floor but before it could land, she gave it an almighty kick, while still airborne, and sent it flying across the room. Where my mom suddenly found the strength and courage to kick a 40lb rat clean across the room is beyond me.

"And you said those shoes were a waste of money and would never get used" mom said as she picked up my still trembling self and held me in her arms."

"I-I s-sstand cor-corected." I stuttered in shock as we all headed for the front door as fast as we could.

NOVEMBER 24TH 2 AM

My head swirled with wonderful thoughts as I played with an Eevee in the field by my house. We took turns chasing each other through the flowers as the little pup jumped into my arms and climbed onto my shoulder. I scratched behind her ears as she nuzzled against my hand affectionately. Suddenly out of nowhere I found myself surrounded by little purple mice. Everywhere I looked there were dozens upon dozens of them approaching from every angle. I reached up to pet the Eevee on my shoulder to reassure it and quickly noticed its once fluffy fur now felt course under my hand. I looked to not find the Eevee from before but a large hissing Raticate as I let out a scream for help.

"Emily! Emily, wake up!" my mom said as she stood over me placing a cool wash cloth over my forehead. "Shh, it's ok we're safe now." She said wrapping her arms around me as I began hyperventilating and struggling to get out of bed. "Shh, calm down. It was only a bad dream." She said slowly rocking me back and forth as I began crying in her arms until my breathing once again became normal.

"Where are we?" I mumbled out.

"We're at Rachel's house. We're safe."

"Who's that?" I asked as I laid back down on the pillows.

"Tommy's mom." She answered as she stuck a thermometer under my tongue. "MM." she moaned disapprovingly as she checked its results. "103.4. I hope Professor Oak can hurry up with that antidote." She said as she gently placed the washcloth back on my forehead. "Oh, poor thing" she said after lifting up the blanket. "You need a change. Luckily I was able to run to the store and get a few things while you were asleep." She said before opening a very large pack of Depends. "I didn't know how long it would take Professor Oak to come up with an antidote so I decided to buy a bigger pack. It's cheaper in the long run." She explained when she noticed my eyes go wide. God, if you're there, please whatever happens, don't make me go through that full box.

She pulled the blanket completely off and before she undid the tapes asked me to empty my bladder. This request had become so routine that I was already half-way done peeing before she had even asked. She nodded her approval when she noticed I was already going as I turned my head and blushed. No matter how many times we did this I don't think it will ever get anymore less embarrassing. I've come to the conclusion that she is afraid I will pee on her mid change and that is why she makes me empty myself beforehand each time. I must have done something horrible to her as a baby.

"I'm done." I muttered quietly into my arm after a few awkward seconds. While she was working on everything down there, I couldn't keep myself from asking, "Why do you always ask me to pee before every change?"

"Isn't it better to get everything out before getting changed? That way you can keep your new one cleaner longer." She said as she slid the new diaper under me.

"Well, that's true, but even when I say I don't have to go you will literally wait until I go. Even if it's just a little bit. Why?"

"Well, when you're body gets used to just going wherever you are and not holding it in, you'll start to loose certain… muscle control. Like the ability to tell if you need to go or not." HA! So she is afraid I'll pee on her! Wait… WHAT? Does she mean I won't be potty trained anymore? PROFESSOR OAK, YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND GET ME THAT ANTIDOTE!

"There all done." Mom said as she tucked me back into bed. "What do you want for your birthday? It's coming up in a few days." Out of Diapers. Ridding the house of its current infestation. The ability to walk again…  
>I let out a yawn as my eyes began to close as I remember the pleasant dream I was having before it got ugly. "An eevee." I said as I drifted back to sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

November 30th 8:30 Am

"Happy 11th birthday." I hear someone whisper in my ear. "Time to wake up."

"Mmm." I moan as I lift the blanket over my head to block out the morning light coming in through the window. It's been almost two weeks since we've evacuated our house. Volunteer trainers have been in and out rounding up Rattata's and either keeping them or releasing them into the wild. In a small town like Pallet, everyone knows what's been going on. Since everyone in town knows I'm sick, my borrowed bedroom is literally covered in flowers of all kinds. I'm 11. What am I going to do with flowers? I know it's the thought that counts and everything but I'm still stuck in bed. Flowers aren't going to help me pass the time.

"Hey, don't hide. It's your birthday, aren't you excited?" My mom asks while pulling back the blanket to reveal my bandaged leg and soaked diaper. By force of habit I instantly cover the diaper with my hands in a pointless attempt to hide the fact I wet myself in my sleep again. "I see you already went, so let's get you changed and then I'll start breakfast." she said as she pulled out the changing supplies from the closet.

"Actually, I still need to go." I mumbled to my blanket as I began slightly squirming while trying not to disturb my leg.

"Oh." She said as she examined my already-to-the-point-of-leaking diaper as she tried to think of what to do. "You need a bath anyway. Can you hold it until we get to the bathroom or should I just put another diaper over that one?"

"I can hold it." I said perking up at the idea of getting to use a toilet for once. Now that my stomach problem has finally settled down, mom has been helping me get to the bathroom for when I really have to go. Unfortunately, I'm still stuck in these stupid things for when I have to pee. It's hard getting from bed to wheelchair to toilet without causing any unnecessary pain to my leg.

"Alright, up you go." she said as she slowly and carefully scooped me up in her arms and carried me like an over sized toddler while I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Maybe I should have just put an extra diaper on you." she said halfway there as she noticed me squirming in her arms.

"I can make it." I said to re-assure myself more than my mom as the feeling of needing to pee nearly doubled since she picked me up. My heart sank as we approached the already occupied bathroom.

"I'm sure whoever's in there will be out in a second." she said as she heard my quiet moan. A second soon turned to a few minutes as my desperation level dramatically increased. I could feel my moms hand checking the front of my diaper as my face turned red . "Do you want to keep waiting or go back to your room?" I didn't want to admit I couldn't even hold it for five minutes but I knew my mom had felt my now warmer diaper and knew I was loosing the battle. If I accidentally let out anymore it would leak on her.

"Go back." I admitted in defeat as my mom began carrying me back but was stopped by Tommy.

"Hey, Emily!" He said excitedly as he held up a pokeball." Look what I got!" he said while he released a Rattata in front of me. I immediately screamed and jumped at the sight of it as I buried my head into my mothers neck as I felt my bladder empty itself. After about five seconds the already soaked diaper could hold no more as it leaked loudly onto the hardwood floor below for a solid 20 seconds. I began crying uncontrollably from embarrassment as Rachel Oak finally came out of the bathroom to see what all the commotion was.

"Shh, it's okay. It was just an accident, no one's mad at you" My mom tried to console me as she continued to hold me and rub my back like a baby once we were alone in the bathroom. I hated feeling so vulnerable and childish but I still clung to my mother and cried until I had no more tears as I was rocked back and forth. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sobbed over and over again.

"Shh, It's okay. You got spooked by that nasty rat. It scared me too." she admitted as she set me down on the toilet lid and began undressing me.

For the last two weeks I've been stubborn and fighting for any shred of independence I could get. Today on the other hand, I couldn't care less and almost welcomed the assistance as I even let my mom bathe, dry, and re-dress me without putting up a fight.

"I know you're scared because you're loosing control, but try not to worry about it. It's nothing you can't regain once you're feeling better. I know you're embarrassed, but try not to let this ruin your birthday." My mom said as she sat with me on the edge of my bed with an arm wrapped around my side holding me close to her.

"Just a week ago I was making fun of you for being afraid of rats." I said. "Now I can't stop dreaming I'm being attacked by them."

"It's just the pain medication. You're safe now. Our house is being fumigated with Max Repellant and we can go back in another week. I spoke with Professor Oak this morning and he says he's really close to making that antidote."

"That's what he said last week." I sigh.

It's not just my leg that's the problem now. My motor skills have severely weakened from the poisons effect on my nervous system. I feel like an over sized toddler. After about the 10th glass I broke, I've been forced to use Tommy's old baby stuff like sippy cups and worse bottles. I'm supposed to drink what feels like a gallon of water a day with all the medication I'm taking and if my mom thinks I'm not drinking enough she will sit there and bottle feed it to me. Ugh. Which is why I'm still in diapers. I'm not sure if it's the poisons doing or just because I'm getting used to not having to hold it, but I can feel my control slipping. Bedwetting has now almost become a nightly occurrence.

"C'mon, let's go see what I can make for breakfast. Ash and Misty will be here later this afternoon. They have a surprise for you I think you're really going to like."

"What is it?"

"You're just going to have to wait until later to find out." she said smiling as she helped me into the wheelchair and pushed me out into the kitchen as my face flushed red as we passed by the scene of my earlier mishap. A bucket and mop still leaned against the wall. I pretended to be fascinated by the contents of my fingernails as we passed by.

"Good morning, Emily! Happy Birthday!" Rachel said pleasantly as if she hadn't spent her morning mopping up my bodily fluid off of her floor.

"Thanks." I muttered shyly while avoiding eye contact. Breakfast that morning was the most awkwardest thing I've ever had to sit through and my mothers announcement that she would be leaving for a few hours didn't make me feel any better. She left instructions for Rachel on my care and said she'd be back.

To make matters worse all the water I was forced to drink with breakfast was beginning to take its toll. I really hated sitting around in my own pee, but there was no way in hell I was going to ask her for a change and it was too much work for everyone involved to help me get to the bathroom everytime I had to pee. With all the water I had to drink I had to go about every 20 minutes. I couldn't get in or out of the wheelchair by myself or re-diaper myself so my mom has to come with me. We tried a few times but I'd usually accidentally wet from being moved so after several failed attempts everyone decided it was best if I just used the diapers if I had to pee.  
>Instead of wetting I tried to see how long I could hold it for while the two of us sat together on the couch watching tv while Tommy did God knows what outside with his little beast of a pet. I could tell Rachel kept glancing at me everytime I tried to move or shift positions to get more "comfortable".<p>

"Are you alright?" she finally asked me once I began squirming on the couch.

"Yes."

"You're moving around an awful lot. Do you need the bathroom?" she asked which I knew only meant "did I need to poop?" Thankfully I did not. My mom usually took me in the evenings, helped me out of my diaper and onto the toilet then would leave for ten minutes. It was usually when I needed to go so it became our 7' o clock ritual followed by a bath. I hadn't been able to go for the last two nights though so my mom must have mentioned something to Rachel. I really wish she'd keep things like this private.

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you need a change?" she further inquired as my face turned red while I quickly shook my head. It must have become obvious what I was trying to do after a few more minutes. "You probably shouldn't hold it." she finally said.

"I'm not." I lied.

"You don't need an infection on top of everything else, just go. It's not like I've never changed a diaper before, I've even changed my little brother Gary's diapers when he was little."

"I'm not little." I said sadly as my motives were found out so quickly. "And I'm sorry about your floor." I mumbled as a single tear escaped.

"Oh, sweety, It's okay." she said scooting closer and wrapping an arm around me as she pulled me in. "You're sick, you can't help it." she said as she began gently rubbing my back as I continued to squirm. "Go pee."

"But I don't want to loose my control." I whimpered from the effort of holding it. All the moving around was starting to hurt my leg and I was starting to feel raw down there from the diaper rubbing but I couldn't give in. Not yet.

"There's a better way to strengthen your muscles you know. There's an exercise you can do anytime. I can teach you later if you're interested." I nodded my head. "It's in a book in the library up stairs." She said as she took my arms and held them away so I'd stop grabbing myself. I whimpered again but closed my eyes and consciously let go as I felt the diaper quickly growing warm and wet. "That's it. Good girl." Rachel praised as she felt my body relax in her arms. I sighed in relief as the rest emptied out. I had forgotten how good it felt to release a full bladder but soon my relief turned to embarrassment as I realized what came next once the 29 year old women gently pushed me back into a lying position on the couch.

"Can I just wait until my mom comes back?" I asked as Rachel began gently removing my pants.

"Sorry, but you're soaked, you'll get a rash sitting around in this thing." She said before disappearing into the back of the house and re-appearing with the changing supplies.

"But what if Tommy walks in." I added trying to delay the inevitable, but she just got up and locked the front door.

"There." She said once she was back and began untaping the front of the diaper. She noticed my eyes were shut tight and my face flushed bright red. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, dear. We're both girls." She said as she began cleaning me with wet wipes. I winced as it stung a bit on the crease of my inner thighs. She didn't say anything as she pulled out the used diaper and balled it up before sliding a new one under me. I jumped a bit in surprise when she began rubbing a bit of cold cream on the irritated areas before powdering me and taping a new one on. "All done." she said cheerfully as she playfully patted my stomach. I instantly winced on contact. "What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?"

"A little bit." I admitted as I ignored the baby talk in favor of rubbing my sore belly.

"What's it feel like?"

"A bit hard."

"When was the last time you pooped?" She asked as I quickly grew uncomfortable with the subject matter. I quietly mumbled my answer. "What was that?"

"Three nights ago."

"That could cause some discomfort. How about I take you to the bathroom and you try going."

"I don't have to go." I protested.

"I know, but I want you to try." Rachel said as she brought my wheelchair in front of me and transferred me over. Great I thought to myself as she wheeled me into the bathroom and removed my diaper. She then lifted me up and set me on the toilet which caused me to grimace and hold my stomach in pain. "See, it hurts because you're constipated. We'll just hang out here for a bit, so try to go. You'll feel better if you do."  
>We? I wondered until I realized to my disappointment as she took a seat on the edge of the bathtub a few feet away that she wasn't leaving. I sat there for five minutes willing her away with the power of mind but to no avail. My stomach grew more uncomfortably hard as more time went on and I realized she wouldn't let me up until I visually made some kind of effort. Since I'm here I might as well pee I thought as I emptied what little urine was in my bladder.<br>"Ten more minutes and If you still can't go I'll see if there's something I can give you to help." she said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to call your mom and see what she thinks." she finally said after another five minutes as she got up and left. Yes, finally! I wish she would have closed the door on the way out, but oh well. At least now I can actually try. I lightly pushed only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in my stomach. After a few deep breaths I tried again only to have the same results. This went on for several minutes until I realized I really couldn't go and the discomfort was only getting worse.

"Still no luck?" she asked as she saw me bent over clutching my stomach.

"It hurts." I complained as I kept trying to push no longer caring if she was there or not.

"Your mom called the Dr. and asked if it was ok to give you some laxatives, but he doesn't want you mixing those with your medications. That leaves us with three options. We can wait and see if this passes on its own. I can have your mom pick up some suppositories at the store or I can give you an enema now. I have one in the medicine cabinet."

"Enema." I said thinking it was some kind of pill and only understanding the word "now".

"Alright." She said a bit surprised. "I think it will be easier if we do it in the living room." I wondered why I couldn't just do it here but I figured it was because I wasn't supposed to eat or drink anything in the bathroom. I felt myself get lifted into the air and was surprised when she just carried me into the living room instead of putting me in the wheel chair. She grabbed the blanket off the couch and laid it out on the floor then set me down on the blanket.

"I'll be right back. Let me grab a few things first." Rachel said as she left down the hall. I wondered why I was on the floor but it didn't raise any red flags until she returned wearing some gloves and carrying a bottle of Vaseline and something in a box. My eye brows furrowed in confusion as she set the stuff next to me. What's going on?

"Do you think you can lay on your stomach or does it hurt too much?"

"It hurts." I said looking from her to the stuff on the floor.

"Alright, lay on your back please."

"What's that?" I asked after I laid on my back as she picked up the box.

"An enema." she said showing me. "It goes in, then I squeeze this part and it squirts out stuff that will clear out your system."

"Oh ok." I said as I opened my mouth ready to accept it.

Rachel looked at me a moment and then smiled sympathetically as she realized where I thought it was going. "I'm going to lift up your legs now, okay?" she said as she lifted me up before I could respond.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I protested as I felt something cold being rubbed onto my butthole as one of her fingers began massaging it. Wait, this isn't what I signed up for!

"Just try and relax, sweetie. It will be over soon."

"Ahh! Stop! Stop!" I begged as something begin probing me.

"Almost done. Just relax." Relax? You're sticking something in my butt and you're telling me to relax?

"Eek!" I whined as I felt something cold enter me and then it was pulled out.

"There all done! You did so good!" She said as she began taping up a new diaper on me.

"I feel violated."

"You'll feel better in a couple minutes." Rachel said. "It's going to hit fast. Don't worry about making it to the bathroom. Just go ahead and let it out in your diaper. "

"What? No!" I said as I tried to sit up but was immediately greeted with stomach cramps. "Please, please take me to the bathroom."

"Just go. Then you can soak in the tub. How does a nice bubble bath sound?"

"Please." I begged as tears ran down my face even though I knew I wouldn't make it.

"I'll start a bath and give you a minute." she said smiling sympathetically as she headed towards the bathroom. I cringed as I realized what I had to do. At least she's giving me some privacy I thought as I accepted my fate and let go.


	6. Chapter 6

This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. Not only did I accidentally pee on my mom, I also peed on my next door neighbors hardwood floors in front of her and her young son. I mean everyone was cool with it, well as cool as you can be about an eleven year old girl ruining your clothes and floor, but still. Rachel was like, "Aww it's okay, don't worry about it, go get yourselves cleaned up and leave the floor to me."

Tommy on the other hand was like, "Hahaha! You peed yourself because of a mouse!" Which just made me start crying like ten times harder than I already was. Thankfully he wasn't laughing for long because I heard him crying WAY louder later while I was taking a bath. Sounds like Rachel didn't think it was as funny as he did. I thought I wanted to drown myself in the bathtub right then and there, but things only took a turn for the worse later. My mom decided to leave me alone for several hours with Rachel.

Don't get me wrong, I like Rachel, but I don't like people seeing me like this. I don't want to be seen as weak and vulnerable. I'm already 11 year old, practically a teenager! I should be out on my own, not stuck inside and in a diaper no less! I don't even like my mom helping me with any of this, let alone my next door neighbor. I know I've been kind of a brat to my mom, but I just hate this whole situation so much! I don't want to be in diapers. I get that she's only trying to help me, but I think I can do it by myself. I really just want some privacy. I feel like I want to die every time she changes me or bathes me. I get that I'm not 100% and she's worried but I think she's going a little too far.

Rachel really is sweet, but she babies me even worse than my mom does. After this morning I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but once I was alone with her things just got worse. Twenty minutes in I had to pee, but if I did that means I'd just have to sit in it. No way was I going to let Rachel change me. That's just way to embarrassing. I hate being seen naked even by my mom, let alone during something embarrassing as a diaper change. I decided instead to just hold it for as long as I could hoping I could somehow build my strength and control back. She caught me though, but probably because I was being as subtle as a Snorlax. She practically held me down until I peed. She promised to help me get control though by some kind of exercise or whatever. I was going to ask her about it but I didn't get the chance to because I was a bit distracted by her suddenly TAKING OFF MY PANTS!

I was like hey no way, but she wouldn't listen and after one uncomfortable awkward diaper change later my stomach decided to get all hard as a Onyx. She forced me into the bathroom after asking (more like interrogating me) when the last time I went and was all no! Can't have that and next thing I knew I was on the toilet, which would have been fine if she would have LEFT! But no! She had to just sit there act like it was normal to share a bathroom with someone you were trying to make poop. Like I'd do that in front of her, or anyone! Even my mom leaves and let's me have some privacy, even if it's only for a few minutes. Although only because I won't stop yelling at her until she leaves.

I think she must have figured out I wasn't going to try until she left so she excused herself and called my mom. That's when I realized something was wrong. I mean I really did try to go but I couldn't; it just hurt so much. I didn't even care that she came back; I really wanted to go whether she was there or not. She offered me a couple choices so I took the thing called an enema. I didn't know what it was but she said she could do it right then and that it would be the fastest way to relief so I'm like sure, whatever. If I had known that was going up my butt I never would have agreed. Not only did she stick something up my butt, but she put me back in a diaper instead of taking me back to the bathroom. I was pretty mad at first when she's like it's okay, just go ahead and poop yourself. Like hell I was just going to do that! Then it hit.

I guess I'm glad she diapered me because it was like a freaking explosion. It took less then a minute for my system to unclog everything. My stomach does feel so much better but that had to be the most embarrassing thing ever! Not to mention it was at that exact moment of impact that my mom came back with Tommy in tow. All I could do was cry as everything came shooting out while my mom and Tommy watched. Even worse I was only in a shirt and diaper so they saw it start filling up. Like the sound wasn't enough to give away what I was doing... It wasn't until Rachel came back out and saw everyone just standing there staring and me lying on the floor bawling in my own filth that she explained to my mom what was going on which leaves me to where I am now.

"Tommy, why don't you go head upstairs and find a book called _Exercises for Women_. Set it on my nightstand once you find it and then stay in your room for a bit." Rachel said as Tommy wordlessly went up the stairs covering his mouth and nose.

"How was she?" my mom asked as she knelt down beside me and began scooping up my lifeless body, careful not to touch the mess that not only leaked down my legs, but up my back as well. All this time I just numbly stared off into space; not having the energy to cry anymore as I let the two women do whatever needed to be done to me.

"She was such a trooper and so brave!" Rachel praised as she stroked my tear streaked face. "When I was going to med school, most kids her age that needed one would scream and fight and would usually need to be restrained. She just laid there and took it."

"Thank you for behaving, Emily, I know that must have been hard for you." My mom said as she laid me down on a towel in the bathroom before wetting a washcloth and gently cleaned off my leg. "Oh, shoot!" My mom suddenly exclaimed sounding worried.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Some of it got in her bandages."

"We need to disinfect her leg quickly! Don't worry about the towels just get her clean now!" Rachel said taking charge as her medical experience became apparent. They both wet down some wash clothes and began washing me off before removing the bandages to reveal some had indeed gotten in. My mom quickly stripped me and set me in the bathtub before giving me a less than gentle scrubbing. After a quick but thorough bath, she lifted me out of the water, wrapped me in some towels and carried me to my room. Rachel soon followed carrying some gauze and a few bottles. I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Is she going to be okay?" my mom asked.

"Yes, but quickly dry her off, and remove the towels." Rachel ordered, her gentle nature seeming to have completely disappeared in a matter of a few seconds as she opened up a special bottle of disinfectant and began generously pouring it onto some washcloths. "Hold her down." I felt my mom come from behind me on the bed as she wrapped her arms around me while pinning me into her and leading me down sideways across her lap like a nursing infant. One arm was secured around my chest while the other held my thighs down leaving my bad leg and naked butt exposed toward Rachel.

"Do you have anything for her to bite on?" My mom asked.

"Hmm, actually I have something that might work." Rachel replied as she left and then quickly returned and forced something into my mouth. I didn't know what it was and frankly didn't care as I nervously sucked on the small rubber bulb object that was placed in my mouth. "I'm sorry, Emily, but try to stay still." Rachel ordered as she held the alcohol soaked rag against the infected area on my leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to fight against my moms hold but she just tightened her grip on me as I continued to thrash. "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my leg burned and stung.

"Suck on the pacifier. It will be over soon!" my mom coached. I began sucking as hard and fast as I could but it did little to help.

"Just thirty more seconds." Rachel said as she held the rag down firmly as she watched the clock in my room.

"You're doing great. You're almost done."

"Just keep sucking, baby girl." My mom said ignoring the fact that I began uncontrollably wetting from the pain onto her lap and the bed.

"Uh-oh." Rachel said as she grabbed a nearby blanket and used it to block the incoming stream of urine from my leg. "All done!" Rachel said as she removed the rag and began wrapping it in gauze as I continued to whimper and suckle. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Emily, but fecal matter inside an open wound is very bad news." I kept my eyes shut tight and leaned my head onto my mothers chest as she began gently rocking me back and forth once Rachel was done bandaging my leg. Soon I felt someone drape a blanket over me and remove the pacifier from my mouth. I opened my mouth the mumble something, but quickly felt it replaced by something else that felt similar.

"Drink up, sweetie." I heard my mom whisper to me as she continued to hold me in her arms. I was a bit reluctant at first but gave it a few sucks as warm milk slowly entered my mouth. "That's it. Go on." Too exhausted to put up much of a fight, I slowly suckled on the bottle finding myself relaxing into a steady rhythm as I entered a state of pure bliss. Quickly I fell into a restful sleep and for the first time in a week I didn't dream of a single Rattata or Ratticate.

I awoke a few hours later to my mom gently brushing my hair out of my face. I slowly opened my eyes and became aware of something in my mouth. I reached up and took it out while I examined it. I suddenly dropped it as if it was something disgusting as the blue Squirtle pacifier dropped to the floor.

"Time to wake up, everyone's here." she said as she bent down and picked up the pacifier on the floor and set it down on my nightstand. "Are you wet?" I reached down and felt the front of my soaked diaper. I nodded and leaned back while my mom tore back the blankets. I quickly noticed the wet patch on my sheets on the edge of the bed as everything came rushing back to me spoiling my good mood. I frowned as I remembered what I had done.  
>"Don't worry about it; it can be washed." Mom said as she read my mind. My poor mom; that's the second time today I peed on her. "It's okay. It's no big deal. You were in pain after all."<p>

"Sorry." I mumbled anyway.

"Do you still need to go?" I focused on my bladder for a moment and realized it wasn't fully empty. I nodded. It was the same situation as this morning. "You can test out something I got you at the pharmacy. I know you're not crazy about being back in diapers, and since you can't make it to the toilet on time I thought you might prefer this instead." she said as she held up some kind of strangely shaped funnel attached to a large cylinder. I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I tried to figure out what it was.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here." she said putting it down and undoing my diaper and pulling it away. She then took the strange funnel object and held it against my crotch. "Hold it against yourself and position it so it's covering everything." I took it as she let go and moved it around until it was in position then looked up at her confused wondering what I was supposed to do with it. "Now you just go."

"Oh." I said as I realized she expected me to pee in it. "Do you have to watch?"

"Just this once to make sure it works and doesn't leak." I sighed and looked down at the weird contraption but decided to give it a go. I relaxed and watched the cylinder begin to fill up as I emptied myself into it. It even had little measurements on it to tell you how much you went. Apparently I had 400ml in me.

"Umm, I'm done." I said awkwardly as I pulled it away. "Now what?"

"Just turn that little knob on the side and it should empty into the bigger compartment below. Then it just needs to be emptied once or twice a day. That way you don't need to sit in a wet diaper and no more changes." I smiled at that last part and I smiled even larger when my mom pulled out a pair of green stripped panties and helped me into them. Oh underwear, how I have missed you so! She then helped me into some pajama bottoms, put the urinal in its black carrying case and carried me out to the living room where everyone, including Ash and Misty, was waiting for me.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled. I smiled at everyone as my mom set me down on the couch. A few streamers were hung about along with some balloons. There was a cake on the table along with some chips and punch.  
>I talked with a few people as they asked me how I was feeling. Mostly people surrounded my brother, but if it meant not talking about my health, that was fine by me. I wanted to talk to Misty, but she seemed busy with something that she was rocking in her arms. I couldn't tell what it was because it was wrapped in a blanket; I just figured she was babysitting. Soon it was the moment every kid waits all year for. Presents. Finally, not a single vase of flowers in sight.<p>

The first thing I opened up was a Eevee Pokedoll. I normally didn't play with dolls, but I thought it was cute. I knew this was about as close to an actual Eevee I was ever going to get. They were pretty rare after all. Next was a Pokeblock kit I thought was pretty cool. It came with all the basic berries and a field guide that explains what each one does. Next came a bag from Ash. I was really excited to see what it was as I eagerly tore through the paper only to find a...three pack of baby bottles? Is this his idea of a joke? I looked at him and he smiled widely at some kind of inside joke. I immediately began to suspect mom had told him about needing bottles and this was his idea of being funny. I clenched my jaw shut and continued going through the bag hoping to find something that would explain the earlier package. Instead of answers I found a box of what looked like baby formula.

My blood was boiling. I was on the verge of loosing it. Was my illness a joke to him? Had my mom really told him about everything she had been doing to me? The diapers, bottles and pacifiers. I'm not a damn baby!

"I-I-don't understand." I mumbled. That's when I heard it. Laughter. Everyone was laughing at me but the voice that stuck out to me the most was Ash's. With fresh tears stinging my eyes, I lost it. "What's the big idea, Jack Ass!" I yelled.

"Emily!" My mom shouted at me.

"How could you! You think this is a fucking joke that I can't drink out of a glass? This your idea of a joke giving me bottles and baby formula? I hate being taken care of and babied! And I hate you!"

*SLAP*

The room went dead silent as I felt my mothers hand slap me across the face. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as my eyes burned with tears. How could she? Ash was clearly making fun of me in front of everyone and she takes his side?! I knew he was her favorite. Throwing common sense out the window I stood up on my own and hobbled towards the front door. Pain like I'd never experienced surged through my leg but I didn't care. I needed to leave.

"Emily! Sit down this instant!" my mom yelled. I continued to try and make it to the door but before I got there things began fading in and out and soon my leg gave out as I collapsed to the ground from the pain. The last thing I remember was my mom yelling at me before I lost consciousness.

When I finally awoke the pain in my leg was unbearable. Without opening my eyes I began moaning hoping someone would hear me. I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed and place a cool hand on my forehead. From the way my body felt I could tell my fever was back with a vengeance. I could hear my moms voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I just kept muttering over and over. "It hurts, it hurts."

"Drink...medicine...help" I vaguely made out from the sentence. I reached up my arms without looking but felt cold hands lower them back down. Soon I felt something pressing against my lips. I opened my mouth without a fight and accepted the rubber nipple and slowly drank the cool milk with a slightly medicated taste. I found the rhythmic sucking to be soothing as I fell into a trance like state. I began getting signals from my bladder, but the last thing I remembered was wearing panties.

"Have to pee." I mumbled behind the bottle.

"...okay...back...diaper...use." I moved my hand down and found I was once again back in a diaper. For once I was glad as I relaxed and let myself pee and continued to nurse from the bottle until it was all gone as I drifted back to sleep but not before hearing. "Emily...stupid...punished...baby..."

The next time I woke up I felt a lot better but my leg was still hurting. I slowly opened my eyes and found my mom sitting in a chair by my bed reading a book. I noticed a baby bottle full of milk on my nightstand along with a bottle of pain killers. The milk was looking better and better to my parched throat no matter how it was served. I tried to reach for it but found it was just out of arms reach. By the time my mom noticed I was awake that bottle was starting to look like a goblet fit for a king.

"Thirsty?" she asked as she noticed me staring at it.

"Yes." I croaked as I massaged my sore throat.

"Do you need any pain medicine?" she asked but seemingly already knowing the answer as she unscrewed the cap and pulled apart two capsules before dumping the contents in. She then screwed the cap back on and shook the bottle before sitting next to me on the bed and guiding it into my mouth. "Slow down. You're going to get a tummy ache. That's it, nice and easy." I nodded and slowed my pace down. Once I finished, she took the empty bottle and placed it back on the dresser before she began her interrogation of me. "You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

I stared down at my blanket as I tried to collect my thoughts before answering. "I thought he was making fun of me by giving me baby stuff." I said as tears slid down my face. "I hate being taken care of and babied. It's embarrassing to me and everyone was laughing at me." My mom went to the dresser and pulled the three pack of bottles open and took one out. She held up the bottle I had just finished and showed me the size difference. I looked at them confused, the one from the pack was so much smaller.

"He wasn't making fun of you. Nobody was. You think I would have just let him get away with it if he was?" I nodded and continued to silently cry. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not as good as him. Everyone's always so proud of him and talks about him. The only reason I'm ever brought up is because I either did something wrong or I'm sick. How could you not love him more than me? I'm just a burden to everyone. You're always having to do things for me and I hate it."

"You hate being taken care of because you think it's too much work for me?" I nodded and kept my head down. "Emily, you don't need to worry about that."

"You shouldn't have to. I'm too old." I mumbled. My mom sat down on my bed, wrapping her arm around me and pulling me into her chest.

"You're never too old to need someone's help. I'm going to be here for you whether you're 11 or 35. It doesn't matter if you're sick or not; I will always love you. Don't ever think that I don't." She said and gently kissed the top of my head. "So what if I need to change more diapers than I thought I would have too."

"At least let me change my own." I insisted.

"Maybe when you're feeling better. Right now I think it would do more harm than good. Speaking of." She said as I let out an squeak of surprise as I felt a finger go into my diaper.

"You could have asked." I said blushing knowing I was already wet from earlier.

"We need to talk about your punishment." she said now getting serious as she set aside the blanket covering me.

"Please don't spank me!" I pleaded. I was already in enough pain but was relieved when she shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to spank you. I'm going to baby you."

"Huh?" I said confused. "You kind of already do. I mean I'm already in a diaper and drinking from bottles."

"Yes and no." She said with an amused smile. "I only do what is necessary and no more because I know it makes you uncomfortable. This will be different. Both Rachel and I will be working together on this stating tomorrow. Emily, what you did was very stupid. Not only did you bring yourself unnecessary pain but you also spread the poison faster. You need to understand, you almost lost your leg."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We'll talk more later. How about you come out to the living room. There's someone who would like to meet you."

"Huh? Who?" I asked curious as I took the small bottle my mom handed me and examined it.

"Hold that for me. It's about her dinner time." My mom said as she lifted me out of bed and towards the living room. She set me down next to Rachel on the couch who held a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms. My mom took the small bottle from me and returned a few seconds later with it full of formula. "Are you ready?" she asked as I nodded slightly confused.

"Hold out your arms." Rachel said as she handed me the bundle. I gently took it, looked inside and gasped. There curled up in the blankets was a baby Eevee. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I smiled widely as it turned cutely inside the bundle as it made a high pitched squeak. "Aww, somebody's hungry." Rachel said as she pointed to the bottle of formula sitting beside me. "Go on." She encouraged me as I picked it up and held it near the Eevees mouth. It sniffed the air a few times before quickly latching on and cutely suckling without even opening her eyes.

"So cute!" I whispered as I watched completely transfixed as it quietly squeaked with every gulp. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Well, that's up to you. She is yours after all." my mom said watching my reaction from across the room.

"What?!" I nearly shouted. It all made sense now! The bottles and formula were for her! People were laughing because everyone knew but me!

"Happy birthday, Emily!" Rachel said laughing at my reaction. "I'm glad you're okay! We were really worried."

"I was only asleep for a few hours." I said not leaving my eyes from the now sleeping bundle as I pulled the empty bottle away.

"Emily," My mom said in a tone that made me pry my eyes off my precious baby pokemon. "You've been asleep for three days."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'll admit I may have just a teeeensy bit over reacted on my birthday. I can't help it though, things have just been so awkward lately. What kind of 11 year old wears diapers and drinks out of bottles? If anyone of my friends ever found about this; i'll be the laughing stock of Pallet Town. Here I thought being invisible was bad; I would gladly be invisible again if it meant not being cared for like this. I know deep down once upon a time I wished my mom would pay more attention to me, but this was never quite how I imagined it. Here's the thing; my mom talks. To neighbors, to friends, to random strangers in the grocery store. Whenever she takes me outside I can just feel everyone staring at me. It's like they know what's under my dress, and I know they know. Have you ever stared at someone and then they make eye contact with you so you quickly look away and pretend you weren't looking. It's just like that; except I'm the one catching people staring. I'll just be sitting in my wheelchair, minding my own business, look up and see three pairs of eyes dart off in different directions. You really expect me to believe you were ogling that old ladies butt the entire time? That lady had more wrinkles than the fabric of space and time itself.

On a happier note, if my mom wasn't about to begin my "baby punishment" today, I would literally be on cloud nine right now. The most adorable, tiniest, ball of fluff is sleeping contently in my lap right now. She's only five days old and 3.5 lbs. I could stare at her for hours. She's just sleeping there without a care in the world. She hasn't even opened her eyes yet for the first time, but when she does I want to be the first thing she sees. So far all she does is sleep except when it's time to give her a bottle. She'll wake up and start to slowly crawl toward the smell while making a pitiful little yapping noise you have to be close by to hear. If you listen very closely while she bites and laps at the bottle of milk you can faintly hear her go "nom nom nom" That's why I decided to name her Namine since the name starts with a bit of a "nom" sound.

"I'm glad to see you making use out of that." My mom said nearly scaring me half to death as she points towards the diary I was writing in. I was so focused on thoughts of Namine I didn't even hear her come in. I shrug and set it a side eager to feed my eevee her breakfast. Namine too sensed her approaching meal as she stretched out and yawned while sniffing the air. "After you feed her we need to talk." mom said as she handed me Namine's bottle. I merely nodded my head as Namine began slowly crawling over following the scent of her formula. I lightly guided her with my arm until we were both in a comfortable position before guiding the rubber nipple to her mouth. She immediately latched on; hungrily sucking and gnawing on the rubber as if we would take it away from her before she finished. I quietly smiled and laughed as she began making her trademark "nomming" sounds as I watched her make quick work of the bottle.

"Sorry, It's all gone." I said as I tried to take back the now empty bottle but she clamped down hard with her mouth when she felt me try to pull it away. After a quick match of tug-of-war, with me loosing, she sucked on it a few more times before she realized it really was empty and let go. I lightly stroked her tiny head with my middle and index fingers while she purred contently with her belly full of warm formula.

"Time to say goodbye to Eevee." my mom said as she scooped her out of my arms, while ignoring my protests, and put her into her box which had a bed, a Poke-pad for her to use the bathroom on and some water. Once my mom got her settled in, she returned to my bed and sat down facing me. "I'll explain how this is going to work. While some things you already experience because of your health, some will be different. Let me start off by saying everything that's going to happen will not leave this house. Neither Rachel nor I will say a word to anyone."

"What about Tommy?" I asked.

"His dad came and picked him up last night. He will be in Viridian City staying with his father for the next two weeks." I felt a bit relieved he wasn't going to be here, but I didn't really trust my mom enough not to say anything. I jumped a little as I felt her hand suddenly enter the waistband of my shorts and start pulling them down. I squirmed uncomfortably as she checked through the leg holes of the diaper. "You're dry, good girl." She praised patting my head.

"You could've asked." I mumbled in embarrassment while secretly relishing in the praise of not wetting in my sleep for the first time in a week. I had been purposefully holding it all morning so I could tell her I was dry.

"Sorry, honey, but personal boundaries are a thing of the past starting today. Both Rachel and I will be around to check if you're wet or messy throughout the day." My lip curled in disgust at the word "messy". No way that was going to happen! Unless… No, wait, she couldn't possibly intend for me to do that. She was still going to take me to the bathroom, right? I guess i'll worry about that later tonight. "Are you ready for some breakfast, Emmy?" she asked picking me up and carrying me towards the door. Emmy? I haven't been called that since I was like five. And wait, don't take me out yet! I still have to go.. She usually doesn't take me out until after a change. And pants! What about pants?

"Wait, mom, umm." I mumbled, hoping she'd take a hint that maybe she'd forgotten a certain step in our morning routine.

"Mommy." she said pausing by the door.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You need to call me mommy from now on." What? No way! "What did you need, baby girl?" She's taking this a little farther than I thought she would. I'm afraid to tell her I need to go. She might make some kind of condescending baby remark. I'll just hold it until i'm alone or go while my waist is under the cover of the kitchen table.

"Pants?" I asked.

"We'll get you dressed after breakfast." She said as she carried me not to the kitchen table, but the living room sofa. Instead of setting me down on the seat like she usually does, she sat down first and held me in her lap. I moaned internally when I saw Rachel approaching from the kitchen carrying a larger version of a baby bottle. I knew what was about to happen but it still took me a little off guard when I felt my mom gently push me down until I was reclining into one of her arms.

"Are you ready for your breakfast, Emmy?" Rachel asked as she handed my mom the bottle full of what appeared to be milk. Milk? That's my breakfast? I'm going to starve. When I saw it up close I curled my face in disgust. It wasn't milk at all, it was some kind of chunky looking shake. The bottle wasn't a bottle either, it had a regular looking spout like a sports bottle almost.

"You'll like it." my mom said as she saw the look on my face. I highly doubted it. "Open up." she said as she put the spout in my mouth. I hesitantly gave it a suck; almost ready to spit it out once it touched my tongue. I waited a second for the bitter after taste to come once I swallowed my first mouthful, but was pleasantly surprised when it didn't come. The texture was a little funky, but it left sweet and creamy taste in my mouth. I took another drink and then another until soon I was rhythmically sucking.  
>I still found the whole experience rather uncomfortable despite the tasty, liquid breakfast. I refused to let myself relax in my mother arms and kept my eyes open. They continued to nervously scan the room fearing that if I closed them for even a second i'd open them to find someone I knew looking back down on me. Even worse, with every swallow added more and more pressure to my aching bladder. I couldn't just go in this position; my mom was so close. There's no way she wouldn't notice either from the hissing sound or the warmness growing over her bare legs. Even worse; there was nothing to cover me.<p>

"What's wrong, baby girl?" my mom asked as I began squirming more and more while paying less and less attention to my breakfast.

"Uh-oh. I know that dance." Rachel said after looking up from her book. Damn it, Rachel, I thought we were friends. "I think someone needs to go P-O-T-T-Y."

"Aww, is that all that's wrong?" my mom asked as if talking to a toddler while I looked away blushing. "Do you need to go potty, sweetheart?" I nodded my head while sporting a bright red blush. "Well, we can do one of two things: You can either go in your diaper while you finish your bottle, or you can finish your bottle and if you still need to go afterwards I'll take you to the potty." What? Did I hear that correctly? She was going to take me to the bathroom?  
>"Can you take me now?" I asked after I examined the bottle and noticed I still had half-way to go.<p>

"Honey, if you need to go that badly just use your diaper." she said as she leaned me back down and pushed the bottle back into my mouth. I continued to suck it down as fast as I could. If she was giving me the chance to use the bathroom I was going to take it! Every gulp was torture, as I continued to lightly squirm. "Don't do this to yourself, sweetie." she said when I let out an unintentional moan from behind the bottle. "Just go. It's what your diapers there for after all." I shook my head.

"Just take me to the bathroom." I said through clenched teeth.

"Emmy, you've used your diapers plenty of times. Why are you putting up such a fight?"

"You said you'd take me to the bathroom. Why would I use a diaper if I could go to the bathroom like a civilized adult." I said now curling into ball in her arms.

"How about I bring it out here?" Rachel suggested. Huh? Bring what here?

"I suppose." she said sitting me up in her arms and turning me so I was now facing the rest of the living room while Rachel went to the back of the house to grab something. I constantly bounced up and down in her lap while my mom wrapped her arms around my chest and held me close to her. My left eye twitched as Rachel came back holding some kind of plastic yellow contraption and set it on the floor in front of me. A plastic, psyduck toddler's potty. Complete with handle bars and everything.

It was at that point I just gave up. My mom was seriously going to treat me like a child whether I tried to act like an adult or not. I choked back a sob and covered my mouth while my eyes misted over with tears.

"Do you still want to try going potty?" she started to ask but stopped when she felt all the fight leave my body. "It's okay, sweetie." She whispered as she began rubbing my shoulder as she felt the padding under me suddenly start growing warm and expanding. "We can always try again later. Just go ahead and let it all out." she encouraged as she moved me back into the reclining position I was in earlier. "Finish your breakfast. Then we'll get you all nice and clean."I nodded as she wiped away the tears that had fallen down my face. I had managed to clench and stop the flow halfway through, but as I continued to suck on the bottle I decided, "what's the use?" I closed my eyes and relaxed. "That's a good girl." I heard in response as I finished emptying both my bottle and bladder simultaneously. "Rachel, would you mind changing her. There's something I want to see." I heard my mom say. At this point I didn't really care if Rachel changed me. She's changed me before and I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time either.

While Rachel Oak nodded and took her dazed daughter from her lap, Mrs. Ketchum got up and decided to take a peek at something in her daughters room. Curiosity was burning inside of her but also a deep fear at what she'd find. She snuck into her daughter's room and looked around on the dresser until she found it. Her daughters diary. With trembling hands she picked it up and opened it. Silent tears began to fall as she quickly flipped through the pages until her loud bawling drew the attention of Rachel who quickly came to her side.

"What is it? What's the matter? Did you fall?" Rachel asked as she tried to comfort her older friend and mentor. With shaking hands she handed her the diary. Rachel looked at it a bit confused until she started flipping through the pages and gasped. With every passing day each entry Emily wrote was becoming less and less it became apparent Emily no longer saw the lines correctly as her writing had clearly overlapped the lines inside the page. Today's entry though, the one Mrs. Ketchum had seen Emily write this morning, was nothing more than squiggly lines on the pages over lapping each other into a jumbled mess. Far past becoming anything discernible.

Rachel held her friend close as she tried her best to calm her down.

"Mommy! Mommy, waz wong?" both women heard from the other room.

"Go to her. She needs you." Rachel whispered giving her one last hug.

-

Three Days Previous

The Dr. at Pallet Town Clinic had just finished making his rounds and was about to shut down the center for the night. Right when he flicked off the light he heard a sudden pounding on the window. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped aside as Mrs. Ketchum came in carrying her daughter in her arms. He quickly grabbed a gurney and helped lay the young girl on it.

"What happened?" He asked as he peeled off the blankets covering Emily and began quickly checking her vitals. He lifted each eye lid and shined his light in. The girl appeared to be unconscious but was moving about. She appeared to be shivering. He wasn't sure if it was from the 103 fever or if she was having a seizure. He quickly wheeled the girl back and began hooking her up to the eeg as her mom explained the situation. As he studied the results alone in his office for a moment he knew he didn't like what he was seeing. If something wasn't done soon drastic measures would have to be taken. After a few minutes of writing notes he returned to Emily's mother who was holding her daughters hand.

"Mrs. Ketchum, please have a seat." he said gesturing to the empty chair. "Can you please explain to me what happened one more time?"

"She tried to walk on her leg. She took a few steps and then collapsed." Mrs. Ketchum explained as her eyes shifted from the Dr. to her unconscious daughter. He sighed and rubbed his face for a moment. What would possess her to do something like that?

"Why?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure. Everything was fine until she started opening presents at her birthday party, suddenly out of no where she just exploded."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he continued writing on her chart.

"She's been having a rough time with everything. Normally she's so independent, but now that she's lost her independence she hardly talks to me at all. She seems to have this fear of being taken care of. Like she thinks people will make fun of her and think she is less of a person because of it." Mrs. Ketchum explained. "For her birthday we decided to give her a newly hatched pokemon. We figured if she could focus on taking care of something or someone else it would help take her mind off her current situation. What we should have done is given her the pokemon first, but instead we thought it would be fun to confuse her and have her open the supplies for it first. She ended up opening the bottles and formula first and somehow she thought it was her brothers way of calling her a baby. She went ballistic and started screaming and cursing 's when she tried to storm off."

"Does she normally act out like that?"

"No, never."

"I see." the Dr. sighed. "Given your description and the results of the brain scan it sounds like the poison has entered stage two. Stage one was her initial symptoms: fever, vomiting, rash, digestive issues as her bodies immune system tried to fight it off. Stage two is much more serious. The poison has entered her brain. As you can see on the x-ray her brain has begun to slightly swell as a response. She is in the beginning stages of encephalitis. While I can give her some powerful antibiotics to help fight it, this will depend on Professor Oak finding a cure. I'll be honest with you, Mrs. Ketchum. If the professor does not come up with the antidote by the end of the week, amputation may be her best option. With the point of origin gone, i'm confident I can rid her body of the poison once and for all. She can start to see improvement by the end of two weeks." Mrs. Ketchum stared at the Dr. wide eyed. Encephalitis? Amputation?

"Is-Is that fat-" Mrs. Ketchum began to ask as tears ran down her face as the Dr. nodded his head.

"Her symptoms now can be anything from regressing motor skills to, like you saw, childish behavior and tantrums. Her mind will slowly start to regress as well. You might start seeing things like: confusion, loss of vocabulary, speech impediment and even the loss of skills like reading and writing. The thing is, she won't know it's happening. Everything to her will seem like it always has been. Her brain won't understand she's talking like a child or doing nothing but scribbling with crayons on paper. Once you start seeing these signs, please come to me. We will need to amputate immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you mind changing her?" my mom asked Rachel as she handed me over and got up to leave. I didn't really care anymore. Seeing that childs potty sitting a few feet in front of me had managed to drain all the remaining fight out of me. Instead of complaining I just stared off into the distance while Rachel laid me down on the changing matt in the corner.

"You alright, Emmy?" she asked as she saw the look of utter defeat in my eyes. Would they care either way I answered? I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed deeply signaling I just wanted to get this over with. "What's on your mind?" she pressed further delaying the inevitable.

"Why? Why are you doing this? The bottles, diapers, all of it?" I asked after a moment of silence knowing she wasn't going to change me until I said something. Rachel sighed and bit her lip as her eyes wandered back and forth telling me there was something she was holding back.

"Emily, the truth is, you're very sick. Sicker than you realise. While you were unconsc-" She started but stopped when crying could be heard coming from the other room. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Rachel said getting up to investigate leaving me alone in my soaked diaper. I thought it was coming from outside, but when I saw her head to the back of the house, I realized it was coming from my mom. I waited for five minutes, but the crying only grew louder until my own worry for her made me cry out for her.

"Mommy? Mommy, What's wrong?" I yelled out remembering the new rule of what I was supposed to call her. Was she upset with me? Did I do something wrong? Was she hurt?

"I'll be right there!" she yelled back, but her voice was raw with emotion. What was going on? Finally after what felt like ten minutes she returned. Her eyes were puffy and swollen; it was obvious she had been crying. I noticed then she had dark circles under her eyes, and when was the last time I saw her wear any makeup or do her hair? "I'm sorry, ba- umm, Emily." she said wiping her eyes. "Let's get you out of this and cleaned up." she said kneeling down in front of me and undoing the tapes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she began cleaning me with the cold wet wipes. She smiled

weakly at me but continued with what she was doing until I was in a new diaper and sitting up.

"We need to go see the Dr. today." she said flatly while trying to hide the fact that her eyes were misting over with fresh tears. I shrugged thinking nothing of it. I wanted to give my mom a hug, but was trying to think of how from my spot on the floor. Unless she came and picked me up I was pretty much stuck where I was. I grimaced slightly knowing in order to do anything I'd literally have to act like a small child. For some reason I'd felt like I've been having trouble getting words out so instead of asking I lifted my arms out like a toddler wanting to be picked up. She smiled slightly as she bent down and picked me up. "Where were you wanting to go?"

"Just here." I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her shoulder. She tightened her arms around me in response and sat back down on the couch as we held on to each other with me still in her lap with my head resting on her chest and eyes closed.

"I brought you-" Rachel began in her regular voice as she entered the room but immediately dropped to a whisper when she saw us together on the couch. "Some coffee." she finished.

"Thank you." My mom whispered back giving my head a light pat before accepting the cup and taking a sip. "Talk to me." she said after about an hour of silence as she waved her free hand through my hair.

"About what?" I mumbled back without opening my eyes.

"How are you feeling? How's your day? How do you like your Eevee? Anything you want."

"My stomach's upset, today sucks and I love Eevee." I said trying to reposition myself to get the pressure off my belly.

"Mmm, probably the shakes. They are going to help flush the toxins out your system." she said rubbing my tummy.

"No, don't." I moaned not wanting to speed up the inevitable.

"Are you sure? You'll feel better once it's over." I shook my head so she rubbed my back instead. "Don't make yourself feel worse by holding it in later. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll put you on your potty since I know you don't like going in your diaper."

"Ugh." I moaned. "Why can't you take me to the bathroom?"

"Because you need to drink three of those shakes a day. That weighs three pounds; You weigh about a hundred." she said pointing from the psyduck potty to me.

"Is it hard on you to carry me?"

"Without causing you pain, yes. I could take you in the wheelchair, but we both know it's a slow process and more times than not you don't make it then you beat yourself up about it."

"What is easiest for you?" I asked. She thought about it for a moment.

"Each has its advantages and disadvantages. Honestly, it would be easier if you didn't put up such a fight about going in your diaper, but It's not fair to you. No 11 year old girl is willingly going to poop themselves if they could help it. If our roles were reversed i'd probably be putting up just as much of a fight if not more."

"Yeah, it's really gross, but I thought it would be the hardest on you. With, you know, the mess and all."

"It's the least stressful option. It doesn't cause you any physical pain, I don't really have to move you to change you, and you don't have to worry about making it in time. The clean up is manageable as long as you lay off the sour cream and onion dip." she said with a laugh. "I'd rather clean your messy butt and know you're safe than risk causing you unnecessary injury. We are hoping Psyduck here would be a good compromise for the both of us."

"I thought it was my punishment." I said with confusion. "This whole babying thing."

"You're not really in trouble. We were hoping that by telling you it was it would be easier for you to accept than you actually needing it. The thing is, Emily. The bottles, diapers, attention, and even the pacifiers are things you need."

"How could I possibly need a pacifier?"

"You're still having seizures in your sleep. The pacifier is to keep you from chipping teeth and taking off your tongue when you unconsciously bite down. It has also helped when you've been very upset or in pain." She said stroking my face seeing that I was getting angry. "You have this fear of being taken care of and babied. We're just trying to find out why."

"I don't want to be in the way." I whimpered while hiding my face.

"You've said this several times. I don't understand, honey. Do you think I love you less because of this?" she asked gently moving my chin so I was looking into her eyes.

"No, it's just, wouldn't you rather be doing something else other than being stuck taking care of me?" I said trying to look away.

"Is that how you feel about Eevee? Are you stuck taking care of her because if you don't want her I'm sure someone else would."

"NO SHE'S MINE!" I shouted protectively at the thought of loosing my Namine.

"But you have to take care of her." she said.

"But I like taking care of her."

"Why?"

"She's mine and I love... her...oh." My mom laughed and hugged me.

"And you don't think I feel that way about you? Yes, you're a lot of work, but I still love you and I want to take care of you, Emmy" she said with a giggle as my stomach let out a loud roar from the shake. I looked away embarrassed as it demanded to be emptied. "You know your options." she reminded me with a sympathetic smile. "Diaper or potty."

"How was that supposed to be a compromise?" I asked holding my stomach and looking down on the psyduck looking contraption. "Aren't I too big? What if I break it?"

"You won't be messy if you use it; isn't that why you want to use the toilet? And It shouldn't break." she said looking from it back to me. "The box said it can support weight up to 150 lbs. Are you ready to go?" My stomach growled in response answering for me. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as grabbed the cushions next to us and set them on the right side of the portable toilet that was right in front of the couch. Next she quickly ripped open the tapes and gently lowered me down on it so that my bad leg was stretched out on the cushions. "There you're all set." she said as she stood up to leave grabbing her empty cup of coffee on the way. "I'll come back and check on you in a little bit."

I guess this isn't too bad. Only one thing that would make this better and PERFECT! I thought I saw the tv remote within reach as I grabbed it, turned it on and switched to cartoons. It wasn't too uncomfortable either I thought as I leaned back against the couch as I watched a show about Pikachu's.

"I hope you're going and not just watching tv." I heard a few minutes later from the kitchen. Oh yeah, that's why I'm on this; Guess I'd better go. I found It took a minute to relax enough to go even though it wasn't uncomfortable. My eyes were telling me I wasn't in the bathroom and my butt was telling me I wasn't in a diaper either. Finally after closing my eyes and gripping the handlebars I was able to at least pee and was slightly comforted by the sound it made hitting the little bit of water already in the bowl. At least it sounded like I was on a toilet. Oddly enough, I found the right amount of comfort in that to be able to push out the rest without my body forcing me to stop in a panic as long as I kept my eyes closed. Once I had finished I felt at peace; the kind of peace that can only be obtained from suddenly losing three pounds. I'm afraid to know just what was in those shakes. It felt so good not to be in a dirty diaper either.

"All done?" my mom asked poking her head out of the kitchen. I nodded my head and beamed. My mom smiled and covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"What?"

"Just the look on your face." she explained while giggling. "It reminded me of when you were little. You'd have the same happy look whenever you used your potty when you were being potty trained."

"Oh." Was all I could say. At least whatever had upset my mom seems to have passed. As long as she's happy I guess.

"You do look better." she said examining my face. "You even have a little bit of color. This is only after one shake." she said while helping me up and onto the waiting diaper on the couch. She then moved my legs so I was lying back down and held below my knees while she cleaned me with some wet wipes as I made weird faces at coldness. "That's weird." she said.

"What?" I asked as I un-scrunched my eyes. "Eww, I don't want to see that- what the…" I said staring at the used wipe. My mom turned her head and looked inside the psyduck bowl.

"It's purple." she said biting her lip. Great, another random thing to add to my list of symptoms. Purple poop.

"What was in that shake?" I ask as my mom finishes taping up the diaper on me.

"Pecha berries. My grandma was crazy about Pecha berry cleanses back in the day. She swore they would cure any illness." she said as she took out the bowl from the potty and headed to the bathroom as I blushed. It really was purple and there was a lot of it. No wonder my stomach feels better. But are they really out of options that they're trying urban legends? I felt my good mood suddenly deflate a little. My mom came back a few minutes later with a purple jacket and skirt for me.

"Am I really that sick?" I finally asked as my mom helped me into the skirt. She paused for a moment to try to find the best way to answer that before letting out a loud sigh and looking me in the eyes.

"Whatever happens today, please understand it is only because it is what's best for you." Wait, what? What's that supposed to mean?

"Mom?" I asked with my voice full of fear causing it to crack a little. Instead of replying she simply helped me finish getting ready before carrying me over to my wheelchair where Rachel followed us out. She's coming too? "What's going to happen?" I asked craning my neck back to look up at them.

"I don't know, sweetie." my mom finally answered as she pushed me into the clinic. I stared at the ground and watched the linoleum tiles pass by until we came to a stop at the front desk. My mom talked to the lady at the front desk, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying. They were using big words I didn't really understand like "encephalitis", "hemorrhaging" and "Pre OP". My mom filled out some paperwork and soon I was called back as all three of us went into one of the three exam rooms.

"Please have her undress and lie down on the exam table." The office lady said before leaving and closing the door behind her. I really hated this part of seeing the Dr. It was like no matter what I was in for the first thing I always hear is "Take off your pants." I twisted my ankle. "Take off your pants." I have a fever. "Take off your pants." I broke my arm. "Take off your pants."

After I was unceremoniously stripped leaving me in just a diaper I was lifted up by Rachel who laid me down on cold exam table. I shifted uncomfortably as the wax paper crinkled and stuck to my back. 30 seconds later the Dr rushed in without knocking. Normally he takes his sweet ass time, but I guess after being here so often I get some kind of VIP treatment. Like frequent flier miles or something. He read my chart for a few seconds like he didn't know what I was there for. Wait, why am I here?

"Hello, Emily." He said as he sat on his circular chair and scooted over to the table. "You look a little better today." I politely smiled and nodded; I didn't really feel like talking. He turned away from me and started taking to my mom. "Have you decided?"

"Do it." she said as her eyes got misty. Do what?

"Has it gotten worse?" He asked as he began writing some notes.

"She has regressed in her speech and behaviour at an alarming rate. What worries me the most is what I found in her room this morning." my mom said as she reached into her purse I handed him my diary.

"Hey! That's mine. What are you doing?" I said as I sat up.

"It's alright, sweetie. I just need him to see something. He's not going to read it."

"I see what you mean." He said after flipping through the pages. "Yes, this is what I was talking about. I'll need to run some more tests, but we should proceed with the surgery as planned. Are you okay with that, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"If you think that's what needs to be done." My mom said looking at me with a worried expression. Wait. Wait. Wait. Surgery? No one said anything to me about surgery.

"What surgery?" I asked. "Are you going to take out the poison?"

"Well, yes and no, Emily" The Dr. said after a moment to think things through. " I think it's best if we take away the source of the problem entirely. I believe it's your best chance at living a relatively normal life in the future."

"Isn't the source the poison?" I asked getting confused. Dr.-Whats-His-Name and my mom looked at each other a moment before my mother motioned for him to just go ahead and tell me.

"It is, but, Emily, the source of the problem right now is your leg." he said pausing to let it sink in. But if my leg is the source then that means…

"What? No!" I whimpered as my eyes filled with tears. "Mommy, no!" I begged looking at her.

"I'm sorry, honey." she said crying as well as she got up and stood next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's for the best. Don't you want to get better?"

"But he's going to cut off my leg! What about what you said earlier about the Pecha berries. You said they would cure anything!" I said grasping at straws. I was desperate, they couldn't take my leg! There was so much I wanted to do! "I don't want to be in a wheelchair my whole life." I sobbed.

"You won't be in a wheelchair your whole life. Maybe in a year or two we can look into getting you a prosthetic leg. After a year or so of physical therapy you could be walking again." The Dr. said which only made me start crying harder.

"Emily," my mom said softly while rubbing my back. "If we don't do anything, you might not have a life at all. You don't realise what's going on. You could die."

"This is all happening so fast. I mean a month ago I was fine." I said through my tears..

"A month ago?" My mom asked confused. "Honey, how old do you think you are?"

"11." I said sniffling.

"Sweetie, You're 13 years old now. You were bitten three years ago."

….

I gasped for air as I felt someone touch my shoulder. I rolled over looking confused. When did I lie down?

"Emmy, the Drs. here." my mom whispered while rubbing my stomach. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Do you need a change?" she whispered while feeling my diaper. I blinked a few times and looked around. Had I fallen asleep while waiting for the Dr.?

"How old am I?" I quickly asked pushing myself up. My mom looked at me a little worried.

"11. Do you not remember?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was just a dream." I said lying back down.

"Everything alright?" the Dr. asked looking from my mom to me.

"Yes, I think so. I think she was just having a bad dream." my mom said helping me sit up.

"Ah, so anyway, we are here today to discuss future treatment plans. Isn't that correct?" the dr asked while opening my chart. "Have you decided on what we talked about?"

"I wanted your opinion on something first." she said pulling my diary out of her purse. No! It was just like my dream!

"Mommy!" I cried as tears fell down my face. "Please don't let him cut off my leg!" My mom froze and looked at me.

"I see you've already brought it up." The Dr. said.

"I haven't told her yet." she said making me cry harder. She came back over to my side and held me. "Shh, it's okay. Nothing is official yet, we're just talking about possibilities is all."

"But you were going to tell him to go ahead and do it!" I sobbed.

"No, honey, I wouldn't do that without talking to you about it first. That's only if absolutely nothing else works. I was going to ask him about the Pecha berries." She said rocking me back and forth. "Poor thing, you're shaking."

"Hey, those are pretty cool diapers you got there, do they turn purple when you're wet?" The Dr asked in a pathetic attempt to cheer me up. We all looked down and saw I was indeed wet. This did nothing to cheer me up.

"Sorry, i'm just not going to say anything anymore." The Dr. said rubbing the back of his head as I continued crying into my mothers chest. Rachel flashed him a look that said, "That would be wise."

"Actually that was something I wanted to ask you." My mom said. "I gave her a Pecha Berry shake this morning and all of her bodily waste has been purple ever sense. Have you ever heard of that?"

"Purple? You mean that wasn't the diapers doing? I've never heard of that before." He said while breaking out his PDA. "Hmm, it says Pecha berries used to be used in clearing toxins from the body."

"Yes, I remember my Grandma used to swear by Pecha Berry cleanses. I thought since we didn't really have anything to lose so."

"Hmm, an interesting idea. I don't see why not; I'd really like to get a specimen sample if I could." He said pulling out a small cup and handing it to me. "I know you just went, but do you think you could pee anymore?" I hid my red face into my mom shoulder and shook my head. "I'd give you some water, but I don't want to flush out whatever's causing this before I can run some tests."

"We can always come back later when she has to go. Or we can just take this home and I can bring you back a sample later." My mom suggested.

"No, it would be better if we could do this now. You said all bodily waste was purple?"

"Yes, that's right." My mom said giving my hand a squeeze. I didn't like where this was going and my mom seemed to pick up on it too.

"I don't have to worry about diluting solid waste so I could always give her an ene-"

"I'll try and pee." I blurted out before he finished his thought.

"That works too. There's a bathroom right down the hall."

"Actually, do you think we could do it here? It's difficult to move her on and off a toilet. We will do it over the diaper."

"That's fine too. Don't worry about it, everything's covered in plastic for a reason."

"I have another shake with me. I could give it to her to help her go. Would that be ok, it's from the same batch as this morning?"

"I guess so. How about while you ladies do that, I'll go check in on my other patients." He said getting up. "Actually," he said grabbing another cup. "Can you pour a little bit of it in here? I'd like to also examine it. Thank you." he said capping the sample and leaving.

"Hmm," my mom said looking at the small couch in the room. "Do you think you could give her the bottle if I laid her in your lap? I'll work with the bottom half." she said holding up my emotionally exhausted self and positioning me so that my top half was in Rachel's lap and my waist was in hers.

"Here you go, Emmy." Rachel said supporting my neck and shoulders in her arm while guiding the bottle in my mouth. I closed my eyes and began sucking on it obediently as the sweet fruit flowed into my mouth. I had to admit this was much more enjoyable when I allowed myself to relax and not worry about what was going on around me. "That's it good girl." I heard as someone began rubbing my lower stomach.

"This will be so much faster when she's relaxed." My mom said as I felt her tear open the diaper and pull it down making me grimace a little from the sudden cold. "It's okay, sweetie. Everythings ready over here. I'm holding the cup underneath you so just go ahead and go once you can." Under normal circumstances I think I would have died of embarrassment, but I was enjoying the drink so much I just nodded and continued contently sucking for another 10 minutes while Rachel and my mom talked to each other.

"Wow, gone already. I think someone was thirsty. " Rachel said pulling the empty bottle away while I held my now comfortably full stomach and yawned. "No sleeping yet. We still need you to go."

"Do you think you can now?" I heard my mom ask. "The sooner you do the sooner you can feed Namine." My eyes sprung open with a new vigor as I thought of my eevee all alone in the house crying for her lunch. I silently willed my bladder to fill and after another five minutes I finally felt the familiar twinge.

"I'm ready." I said making sure everything was ok down there first.

"Alright, go ahead and go." I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and relaxed my muscles. I was soon rewarded with a quiet tinkling sound as I peed into the container held below me more concerned about Namine than the embarrassing situation I was in. "It's a pretty color." she said holding the cup up once I had finished. I opened my eyes to see the dark purple liquid inside.. That can't be normal I thought as my mom began taping a new diaper on me. I scrunched my face when I felt my stomach churning. No, not now!

"What's wrong, Emmy?" Rachel asked as she brushed my long black hair out of my face. "Is your tummy upset?"

"Yeah, a little bit" I said pushing myself up as my stomach audibly moaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure now that he has his sample we can go home soon. Then you can sit on your potty for a bit and watch tv. " After 10 more minutes my urge only grew worse as we sat there. After my stomach let out a few more angry cries Rachel got up and went outside to ask what we were supposed to do. After the Nurse checked with the Dr. he told us to sit tight another few minutes and he'd be back to talk to us.

"Mom, can you take me to the bathroom, please?" I asked knowing I couldn't wait until I got home at this point.

"Let me make sure It's okay with the Dr. first" she said getting up.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I said moaning at the delay. As my mom crossed the room the Dr. finally came back.

"Sorry about the wait, so were you able to go?" He asked. "Is that really urine?" he said when he saw the container on the counter as he lifted it into the air to examine it.

"Was there any more samples you needed?" my mom asked.

"There might be. It depends on what this shows. Are you in a hurry? Would you mind sticking around a little longer for the results. It will only be a few minutes. I want to run a tox screen."

"Well if you wanted a different kind of sample, now would be the time." she said as she rubbed my back.

"Oh." he said as he realized my predicament. "Well when she's done using her diaper, don't throw it away. I'll collect what I need from it when I'm done running this." he said before quickly leaving and closing the door behind him.

"When she's done?" my mom started to ask but stopped when she noticed I was leaning over and pushing into the already expanding diaper. Rachel and my mom exchanged surprised glances before my mom lifted me up and set me over her legs sideways so my butt was hanging in the air without squishing it. I quickly noticed this position was much easier to go in as I rested my head on her chest and kept pushing. "That's it. You're doing great." my mom whispered encouragements in my ear as she rubbed my belly to help everything pass through as I tensed and relaxed over and over for the next few minutes. "What can I do for her?" she asked Rachel as she noticed my flushed face and grunts. "It looks like she's having trouble getting the rest out." I nodded my head in agreement as I tried to catch my breath as another painful cramp hit.

"Is it a big one?" Rachel asked as I nodded again. Everything was already so raw from the amount I had already gone today just the thought of pushing this monster out brought tears to my eyes. "Alright, put one of your arms under her armpit and the other under her knees and stand up." Rachel instructed. "I'm going to press on your bowles, okay? When I do I want you to push. On the count of three. 1-2-3" She said as she firmly applied pressure onto my stomach as I grunted and pushed until the blockage was finally free. I panted as my body finally went limp as the last of it finally came out. "Did you get it out?" Rachel asked. I nodded as my heartbeat finally slowed down and my breathing steadied.

"Are you all done?" my mom asked as sat back down and let me rest in her arms while ignoring the obviously foul smell coming from me.

"Yeah." I whimpered as I closed my eyes and snuggled back up with my mom for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to change you now." she said as the smell was finally getting to her. "Thank you." she said to Rachel who had already laid out the changing matt on the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to lay you down on your back." I moaned in disgust as it squished against me even more than it already was.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Honey, you don't have to apologize for using your diaper. That's what it's there for. Now just lay back and I'll get you all nice and clean again." I nodded and closed my eyes while blushing as I heard a "Oh dear." come from my mom when she unfastened the tapes and pulled it down. "I think the Drs. going to want to see this." That's when we all heard a knock on the door as the Dr. entered the room.

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back later." he said as he was about to close the door when he realized I was mid-change."

"Actually can you come here and take a look at this?" my mom asked as my face burned red from having my messy butt being the center of attention.

"What is it? Woah! That's, umm, let me get some gloves." he said as he rummaged through some drawers and pulled on some white latex gloves and a grabbed a specimen jar. "I've never seen anything like this before." he admitted while scooping up some of the purple and black mess inside while holding his breath. "I ran the tox screen on her urine sample. The toxicity levels were off the charts; it was as if she had urinated poison. I believe that is what's giving it the purple color. As for this." he said holding up the jar of mess. "I'm wondering if the Pecha berries are soaking up the poison and if so that is very good news! Mrs. Ketchum, I don't think this is safe for you to do, please allow me to finish cleaning her with protective wear. I believe her waste at this point is hazardous." I could only imagine the teasing that would follow this when I got home.

After another incredibly awkward and less than gentle cleaning I was left butt naked on the exam table while the used diaper was put into a "Hazardous Waste" bag, double sealed and thrown away. Lastly, he took the bandages off my leg, took measurements of the swelling and discoloration and applied new gauze around the wound before letting us leave. After getting redressed and making another appointment in three days to check on the swelling, I was finally headed home to check on my Eevee.

"It's Namine's lunch time!" I reminded my mom happily for the fifth time as she moved me from my wheelchair to the couch.

"Yes, I know." she said smiling at my enthusiasm. "You sit tight and I'll go get her." Rachel handed me her formula as my mom came around the corner with my baby girl. I broke out into a wide grin as she was laid in my arm.

"Hi, Namine, I missed you!" I whispered as I watched her follow the scent of her meal and latch on. I giggled at her suckling noises and in no time the bottle was empty. After a few more sucks she unlatched and stretched out rolling onto her back. I smiled down on her and that's when she opened her eyes for the first time. They were the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen and it was me they saw for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Emmy, I have to work today so I want you to be on your best behavior for Rachel, okay?" Mrs. Ketchum said as she looked down at her daughter while she played a hand video game console.

"Yeah, okay." Emily said without looking up as she sat with her leg propped up against some pillows with her baby Eevee in her lap. Mrs. Ketchum sighed but let it go as she grabbed her purse and checked to make sure she had everything. It was her first day back to work at the restaurant since her daughter had become ill and although she would miss getting to spend so much time with her, she was eager to be back to work.

"Don't play video games all day." Mrs. Ketchum said before checking in with Rachel. "Please don't let her play video games all day." she repeated to Rachel who sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Could you take her to the park or something?"

"Sure, we will definitely make it outside today!" Rachel said as she took another sip from her cup.

"When you go out make sure she wears a diaper please. She's fine in the house since she's got her potty she can get on and off by herself, but her walking and control are still off during outdoor trips. Don't let her fight you on this either." Mrs. Ketchum said. "Here's a list of numbers to call if you can't get a hold of me."

"We'll be fine. I promise. I've watched her before." Rachel said. "So what if she's been a little more feisty than usual? Doesn't that mean she's getting better?"

"I don't know. She's been acting very difficult this week. Maybe I should put off going back for another week." Mrs. Ketchum said biting her lip.

"Go." Rachel said staring down the older woman. "You need a break. I know the routine. Shake, bathroom, exercises, bath, nap, shake, bathroom, outside-" Rachel said listing off the entire days routine from morning until night.

Once Mrs. Ketchum was gone Rachel peeked her head in the living room to see what Emily was up to. Still playing that thing as usual Rachel thought. She had been absolutely glued to that thing for the past two weeks.

"Emmy." Rachel said standing over the young black haired girl as she continued to fight some kind of boss.

"Mmm." Emily moaned acknowledging her presence without leaving her eyes from the screen.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked as the girl shrugged her shoulders in response and kept playing her game. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the park today. How does that sound?" Emily made a quiet disproving noise with her mouth. "Well we need to get you out of the house today. You need some fresh air, you've been cooped up in here all week." Emily just shrugged her shoulders again and kept playing for the rest of the hour.

"Do you want your shake in a glass or a bottle?" Rachel asked but then sighed after getting no response. She grabbed the pitcher of the made up Pecha Berry shake from the fridge and began pouring it into the larger sized baby bottle followed by a second bottle of water.

"Time to put your game away." She said pulling it out of the young girls hands.

"Hey, wait, I need to sa- I can drink from a glass now." Emily said scowling at the bottles in Rachel's hands.

"Then you should have answered my question earlier when I asked you." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch next to Emily and patted her lap motioning for her to lay down.

"I can drink it by myself." Emily growled as she took the bottle away shooting down Rachel as she examined it and sighed. "When can I have real food? I'm tired of drinking these." Emily complained purposefully delaying.

"Probably once none of your waste is purple. Now drink up." Rachel said.

"It's not purple anymore." Emily lied. "Can I have some pancakes instead?" she asked knowing it was a long shot.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked knowing she was lying. "Go pee in your potty right now and show me that it's not purple."

"I-I don't have to." Emily said knowing she was caught. "Please? I'm tired of drinking these."

"Emmy, these are what's making you get better. You've improved so much in two weeks." Rachel said but Emily just rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath. "That's it." Rachel said taking the bottle out of Emily's hands. "I gave you the chance to drink it yourself and you didn't. Now I'm going to feed it to you so lay down."

"What? No!" Emily said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Lay. Down. Now."

"Fine." Emily grumbled as she repositioned Namine and laid back in Rachel's awaiting arm which gently wrapped around the girls shoulder and lowered her down. Once Emily was in a comfortable position Rachel lowered the bottle to her lips before Emily, summoning every ounce of pre-teen angst she could muster, glared up at the woman.

"Drink it." Emily sighed in defeat before grimacing at the bottle's nipple that was in front of her face before latching on and suckling while making faces at the taste she had once loved but had grown to despise. "It'll be gone before you know it. Try not to think about it." Rachel said as she lightly traced the side of the girl's face with her fingers. Emily's eyes suddenly went wide as she forced the bottle out of her mouth and sat up while coughing and dry heaving. "You alright, Emmy?" Rachel asked as rubbed and patted the girl back as Emily continued to choke and gag while sobbing before diving off the couch to stick her head in the plastic potty. Rachel immediately picked up the crying pokemon off the floor with one hand and held Emily's hair back with the other.

"I can't…*blegh*..drink those…*blegh* ...anymore!" Emily sobbed as her frail body continued to rid itself of the shake.

"I won't make you finish it." Rachel said calmly as she rubbed the girls back. "Just try and calm down." She unscrewed the lid to the bottle of water and handed it to Emily who took a mouthful, gargled it and spit it back out into the potty once she stopped vomiting. "Try and drink some of it too." Rachel instructed as she tried to calm down both Pokemon and owner. She got up and put Namine back into her box once she no longer shook and knelt back down besides the still sobbing girl. "Do you think you got it all out?" Emily nodded and leaned back into Rachel who wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Please, no more shakes." Emily whimpered.

"Do you think it's from the shakes themselves making you sick or the taste."

"The taste."

"Well, we'll have to figure something out." Rachel said before seeing the condition of Emily's sweatpants as she tried to hide them under her hands. "How about we get you out of those wet clothes and I'll run you a bath." She suggested which made Emily break out in a new wave of sobs. "Hey it's okay, sweetie, it was just an accident. You're not in trouble."

"Y-y-you're going to s-spank me and take away my game." She whined into Rachel's shoulder.

"No, honey, this doesn't count." She said rubbing the girls back. "Even healthy people sometime have accidents from getting sick." Two weeks ago they decided to let Emily out of diapers and back into regular panties full time, but ever since she found Tommy's old game system she's had more than one accident. Whether is was from either being too distracted or too lazy to get up only Emily knew. Finally Mrs. Ketchum threatened that if she had one more she'd be over her knee and she'd never see that game system again.

Rachel stood and offered Emily a hand up off the ground who took it and pulled herself up. Emily winced in pain as she put a little weight on her bad leg and began to fall, but Rachel quickly caught her in her arms and lifted her up.

"It's okay, i'll carry you." She said as she began heading towards the bathroom.

"Thank you." Emily mumbled as she rested her head against the woman's chest. "It still hurts to walk."

"Just keep doing your exercises and you'll be walking fine in no time." Rachel said as she put her down on top of the closed toilet seat lid before turning to the bath and starting the water. "Do you want to try using the toilet before you get in th-"

"Um, I'm bleeding!" Emily said in a panic after she had pulled her wet pants down to her ankles. Rachel turned around to see a very pale looking Emily with her eyes full of fear.

"Is it your leg?" She asked assuming it had split open when she had fallen.

"N-no." Emily whimpered as she pointed to her pants. Rachel took a look and sure enough there was a little bit mixed with the now light purple urine. "I'm going to die." Emily said starting to cry again.

"Pfft." Rachel laughed as Emily looked up at her with a hurt expression in her eyes. "No, honey, you're not going to die. For once this is normal." She said as she began removing the rest of the girls clothes for her as she sat in stunned silence. "This actually explains a lot."

"It does?" Emily asked wiping at her wet, puffy eyes.

"Yes, it explains why you've been so emotional lately. Your mom will be relieved, she's been worried that you've been so grumpy, but I bet she didn't see this coming." Rachel said as she lifted the girl up in her arms and placed her down into the water.

"What's happening to me?" Emily said pitifully as Rachel had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing again.

"You want the long version or the short version?" she asked once she had managed to pull herself together. Emily shrugged her shoulders as she stared into the water as if it would hold all the answers. "I think maybe we should wait for your mom to get back."

"But didn't you go to medical school or something?" Emily asked.

"I was in a nursing program, but I didn't finish." Rachel explained after a pause.

"How come? Was it too hard?"

"No nothing like that; I just ran into some complicated circumstances." Rachel said as she dumped a cup of water onto Emily's head.

"What kind of circumstances?" She asked as Rachel sighed knowing Emily wasn't going to let this go.

"I got pregnant."

"Ohh." Emily said in understanding. "With Tommy?"

"No" Rachel said as she squirted shampoo in Emily's hair and began massaging it in. "I was pregnant with two twin girls so I came back to Pallet Town to have them."

"But I thought you only had Tommy. What happened?" Emily asked as she closed her eyes.

"I was young and I wasn't ready to be a mother so I gave them up for adoption. I wanted to keep them together but the family I had in mind could only take in one so the other girl went to a different family." Rachel explained as she rinsed Emily's long, black hair.

"Do you ever regret it?" Emily said after a moment of silence.

"Giving them up?"

"Having them."

"Emily!" Rachel said shocked the girl would even bring something like that up.

"But you didn't get to finish going to school, if you didn't want to be pregnant you could have just had an-"

"Yes, I could have, but I happen to know my decision to keep them made someone I care about very happy. Where did you even hear of such a thing? You're too young to be talking about something like that." Rachel said pausing after washing the girls back.

"Tv." Emily said shrugging.

"No more talk shows for you." Rachel said splashing her in the face in hopes of distracting her from the current topic. Emily giggled and splashed her back and soon the two were in an all out war leaving the bathroom, and Rachel, completely soaked. Everything seemed to be going fine until Emily calmed down and opened her mouth.

"I bet my mom wishes she had one with me; all I do is cause problems." she said as she suddenly felt a hard smack across the face.

"I never want to hear you say that again. You got that?" Rachel said with a stare that made the girl in the tub cower and nod her head as she massaged the side of her face. "Your mom loves you very much, no matter what. She's wanted you since the first moment she saw you and nothing's going to change that." she said a bit gentler. "Now enough of that, where do you keep your clothes?"

"Underwear is in the first drawer, shirts are in the second dresser drawer and pants are in my closet." Emily said into the water thinking about what Rachel said. A couple minutes later Rachel came back and pulled the plug and helped Emily out of the tub before handing her a towel. "What are you looking for?" Emily asked as the woman began searching for something in the bathroom cabinets.

"Pads, but it doesn't look like your mom has any." she said before removing a pull-up from underneath the sink. "You'll have to wear this for the time being."

"B-but you said I wasn't in trouble for earlier." Emily said worried. "It only happened because I was throwing up."

"This isn't because you had an accident don't worry." Rachel said holding it out so Emily could step in and slide it up her legs from her spot on the toilet lid. "You alright?" she asked once the girl clutched her stomach moaning and bending forward. "You're not going to get sick again are you?" she asked backing up out of the line of fire but Emily just shook her head. "Have to go?"

"No, it just hurts." Emily said as another wave of pain hit.

"Those are called cramps, welcome to next to the next 40 years of your life." Rachel said picking her up and carrying her into her room. "Is it good to be back in your own bed?" Rachel asked as she let her down and covered her with the blanket leaving her in just a pull up.

"Yeah, but I still have nightmares." Emily said lying back on her pillow. "Why are you putting me to bed?" She asked.

"You've had a rough morning; you'll feel better after a nap. I'll bring you some water and something for your cramps." she said leaving and coming back with a little medicine cup of red syrup and a baby bottle of water.

"Thanks." Emily said before knocking back the shot of medicine as Rachel sat down on the bed next to her. Without putting up a fight Emily scooted over and leaned into her as Rachel smiled while wrapping an arm around her and lowered the bottle into her mouth.  
>"That's it good girl." Rachel whispered as Emily sucked on the cool water as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. Rachel pulled away the half empty bottle and set in on the bed next to Emily as she watched her deep even breathing signifying she was indeed asleep.<p>

"I will never regret having you, my daughter. The only thing I ever regret is giving you away. I love you, Emily Oak." Rachel whispered as she wiped the tear from her eye and kissed Emily on her forehead before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make herself another cup of coffee before cleaning up the bathroom. As she sat at the table she heard the front door open as Mrs. Ketchum walked in carrying a few bags from the restaurant she owned and managed.

"I thought I'd bring you some lunch." Mrs. Ketchum said handing her a bag. "The lady i'll be interviewing won't be coming into town until tonight so the interview got pushed back until tomorrow. She's moving in a couple houses down with her two daughters and one of them is Emily's age. I think she said her daughters name is Izzy, but I couldn't tell. Poor thing sounded so shook up. Her daughters were in the building that's been in the news. The one that got taken over. She wants to get out of there right away and come live where it's a bit quieter."

"Ohh, thank you!" Rachel said eager to see what was inside as her stomach growled and reminded her she had had nothing but coffee all day. "Wow that's scary! Izzy huh? Maybe the two of them can be friends."

"Where's Emily? She's not in her usual spot."

"I put her down for a nap. She's had a rough morning." Rachel said biting into a taco.

"What's wrong? Was she giving you attitude again? Feel free to spank her if she does." Mrs. Ketchum said with a sigh. "I don't know what's gotten into that girl lately. If she rolls her eyes anymore they're going to roll right out of her head."

"I just found out what it is." Rachel said between mouthfuls. "She started today."

"Started what?"

"Her period." Rachel said smiling at her friends reaction.

"What? Are you sure?" Mrs. Ketchum asked a bit worried as she tried to do the math in her head. "Was she bleeding?"

"There was a little bit of blood when I changed her. Not a lot but enough to freak her out. She thought she was dying." Rachel said smiling.

"Changed her?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "That's it! I'm taking that game thing away and giving it back to your son!"

"It wasn't her fault, she only wet because she was throwing up from the shake. She said she can't handle the taste anymore." Rachel said coming to her defense. "Maybe we can try mixing them with another fruit or giving them some flavoring."

"Maybe I should take her back to the Dr. I don't know if it's really her period." Mrs. Ketchum said. "She just turned 11."

"I was 10." Rachel said shrugging. "You said yourself she's been super moody lately. She was mad at me one minute then crying on my shoulder the next. She even has cramps."

"Maybe it is." Mrs. Ketchum said biting her fingernail.

"I left the explaining to you though." Rachel said. "She seemed kind of freaked out so you might want to tell her she's not dying."

"Uh, it's already time for that talk?" Mrs. Ketchum said moaning. "I'm not ready for this. It felt like last week I was changing her diaper."

"It was last week." Rachel said giggling.

"Hi, mom!" the women heard yell from the back of the house.

"Care to back me up?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as she rose from the table.

"I'll block the exits." Rachel said nodding.


	10. Chapter 10

"...And that is where babies come from." Mrs. Ketchum said finishing her explanation. The black haired woman who leaned against the door turned her head and covered her mouth, but it wasn't enough to hide her giggles.

"I'm sorry, It's just the look on Emmy's face is priceless." Rachel explained as the two women turned their attention to the frail looking girl in the bed who sported a bright red blush as her mouth hung open in shock and disgust.

Emily sat up leaning against the pillows for support as her brain worked overtime to process all this new information. Every month? For five days? I'm going to…? Her left her eye twitched in disgust. I swear if they say the word "hormones" one more time so help me…

"This is a tampon." Mrs. Ketchum said taking it out of the wrapper and holding up the plastic applicator to show her. Emily's eyes nearly popped out of her head once Mrs. Ketchum began pushing at the bottom as more material began coming out. Emily squirmed uncomfortably. No no no she thought as she remembered the last thing that was inserted in her body.

"You are not shoving that up my butt!" Emily yelled taking her hands and sliding them underneath herself protectively. The two women stared at her for a moment before Rachel lost all attempts at concealing her amusement at the young girls plight.

"No, honey." Rachel said after finally getting herself under control as she sat on the edge of the bed. "That's not like an enema; that doesn't go in your butt. It goes up your…" Emily's eye twitched again. Like that's any better, she thought looking away as she hugged the heating pad closer to her stomach. "I think she's had enough for one day." Rachel said staring at the girls overwhelmed expressions. "We'll save part two for some other time." She said standing up from the bed and making her way over to the door.

"There's a part two!?" Emily blurted out. "What's part two?"

"Sex." Both Rachel and Mrs. Ketchum answered simultaneously giggling while Emily groaned and cried uncle.

"If you ever have any questions please don't hesitate to come to either Rachel or I." Mrs. Ketchum said sitting on the bed. "Normally when girls first get their period they are out traveling with their pokemon so Pokemon Centers usually offer classes to answer any questions."

"Mandatory attendance once a girl turns 11." Rachel added. "They are automatically added to the registration of the next available class and are unable to check in to the pokemon center until they've completed the course taught by Nurse Joy. Being on the road wouldn't have saved you from this, kiddo. Only difference is you get a private tutor."

"Yay me." Emily said sarcastically as she held the hot pad tightly against her stomach as another wave of cramps hit.

"You know what will help those cramps?" Mrs Ketchum said.

"Being ten again?" Emily said.

"Moving. C'mon, sit up and do your exercises." Mrs. Ketchum said as she pulled off Emily's blankets.

"I-I changed my mind; tell me about sex." Emily said un-moving.

"Nice try, it's time to move." Mrs. Ketchum said as she walked her daughter through the various leg exercises as Emily whimpered and groaned in pain with each one. "Don't worry. It will get easier." Mrs. Ketchum said. "Now i'll make you a deal; if you can walk to the living room i'll let you play your game some more." Mrs. Ketchum was a little surprised when Emily shook her head no, but figured she just wasn't feeling well from starting.

"Would you carry me?" Emily asked.

"No, Emmy, you need to start walking more." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"But it hurts." Emily whined when she realized her mom wasn't going to budge. "I'll just stay here then."

"Anything you need? Some water?"

"Potty." Emily asked with a blush. "Can you bring it in here?"

"No, you're close enough to the bathroom to walk. Actually i'm going to get rid of it; you're doing much better now. You should be able to walk to the bathroom if we hold your hand."

"But I don't always make it when I walk." Emily admitted with a blush.

"Then we'll keep you in pull-ups for a little while longer until you can, but I better see you making an effort. I understand if you wet from walking, doing exercises, or if you can't make it through the night, but If I find out your wet from playing video games I won't hesitate to take it away." Mrs. Ketchum threatened. Emily just nodded her head looking away. "Did you need to go potty now?" She asked as Emily shook her head no biting her lip anxiously. "Alright, well if you do, just yell. I'll be back in a little bit to check on you."

Emily laid back in bed trying to think of what to do. In truth she did need to go quite badly as her stomach churned from the little bits of the shake that had managed to make it into her stomach. What could she do though? They wouldn't carry her or give her her potty. Her pain level while putting even the slightest bit of weight down on her leg was well past a 10. How could they expect her to walk all the way down the hall? Emily's stomach rumbled again telling her she would need to decide soon. She could either call for help and try and walk like she was supposed to and mess from the pain or purposefully mess her pull-up now and deal with the consequences that were sure to follow. Another cramp decided for her as she lifted herself up and began pushing as she strained her face while quietly grunting.

"I brought you a glass of water." Mrs. Ketchum started to say but froze when her nose caught whiff of the familiar smell and saw the look of deep concentration on her daughter's face who seemed oblivious of her mother's presence in the room. "EMILY KETCHUM!" she yelled when she immediately recognized what her daughter was doing.

"What is it?" Rachel asked concerned as she came to the doorway and froze when her nose came in contact with the smell.

"I-I''m sorry...it-it was an accident." Emily sobbed knowing she was in trouble.

"That was no accident! I just asked you five minutes ago if you needed to go and you said no." Mrs. Ketchum said angrily. "Did you think I would just change you and comfort you like I did when you couldn't walk?" she yelled as Emily continued to cry. "Well guess what? I'm not. You can sit in your mess and think about what you've done and maybe next time you'll think twice about being too lazy to get up."

"Delia!" Rachel said with a scowl before sighing and approaching Emily as she wrapped her in a hug. "Shh, it's okay. I'll change you. Just go ahead and finish." she said after inspecting the pull-up and noticing there was only a small amount.

"I am trying to teach my daughter a lesson!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled at Rachel.

"What lesson!? This has nothing to do with her being lazy!" Rachel yelled back letting go of Emily.

"A word, Rachel." Mrs. Ketchum growled pointing outside.

"Go ahead and go." Rachel said softly to Emily who sat on the bed whimpering holding her stomach. "I'll come back and change you I promise."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Delia demanded at the younger black haired woman once they were in the kitchen. "Don't you dare contradict me in front of my daughter again."

"I'm doing what needs to be done! Can't you tell something's not right?" Rachel shot back. "She's my daughter too!"

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Delia yelled. "You may have given birth to her, but you signed away any right to call her your daughter. You didn't want her then; stop pretending you do now. "

"I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED HER!" Rachel yelled back as tears of hurt and anger began pouring down her face.

"Which is why you took those pills to miscarriage, right?" Delia shot back but was soon met by a hard slap to the face.

"...You know I purposely threw those pills back up as soon as I swallowed them. Now you either get your daughter cleaned up and take her back to the dr. or I will." Rachel said glaring. "Emily just shit herself on purpose because she's in too much pain to even walk across the hall. Something is not right! When has she ever willingly done that even when you encouraged her too? Call me when you get the results." Rachel said walking out the front door and slamming it behind her.

Delia stood in place for a minute seething as a million swear words raced through her mind. Eventually she sighed and unclenched her fists as she heard her daughter crying from her bedroom. Once she had rid herself of her anger she sighed again as she leaned against the doorway watching Emily sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow as she curled herself in a ball on her bed. Perhaps Rachel was right after all; maybe there was something more to this than the Dr. thought. Emily hated soiling herself whether it be a wet or messy accident. Why did it seem like she was suddenly taking a step back now that she was given the independence she had so desperately craved a month ago? She knew she was in pain, but Emily would always fight to have her way. Was Emily truly in so much pain that she had given up on the thing that she desired most? This was all so confusing.

Delia sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and placed a hand on Emily's trembling back that shook from her deep sobs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Emily moaned again and again.

"I know you are, sweetie, and I'm sorry too." Delia said as she tried her best to ignore the smell and curled up with her daughter holding her close until she had calmed down enough to talk. "Why did you do that, honey?"

"Tummy hurt." Emily said shrugging without taking her head out of her pillow.

"Why didn't you just tell me you had to go like you were supposed to?" Delia asked as she got up to get Emily's changing supplies out of the closet. This would be the test to see if there was really something more to this than she thought. The Emily she knew would drag herself barefoot through a desert if it meant not being put back in diapers and treated like a child.

"You were going to make me walk." Emily mumbled.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Emily." Delia said as she dropped what she needed onto the bed before laying out the changing pad. "You can stay in panties and trainers and I will treat you like an adult. No more bottles, no pacifiers, no diapers. I will help you into the bath, but then I will leave so you can wash yourself in privacy." Delia went on. She knew it was everything Emily had been craving in one sentence. "All you have to do is walk to the bathroom when you need it. I will be there to help you of course so you don't fall, but that's it. If you have an accident on the way; that's okay. I will know you tried." She explained as she motioned for Emily to lay down on the pad. "Or I can put you back in a diaper right now and I won't make you walk. I will also not carry you to the bathroom or let you use the potty. You will also be bottle fed, bathed, changed, fed and given a pacifier to suck on during naps. It's your choice, Emmy." Mrs. Ketchum said as she cleaned the mess off of her before pulling off the soiled trainer and throwing it away. "What do you want?" She asked holding up a trainer in one hand and a diaper in the other feeling rather proud of herself for coming up with this. Emily valued independence and dignity above all else and there was no way a little bit of pain was going to keep her from that now that it was wrapped in a package and presented to her with a bow on top. It was such an easy fix; why hadn't she thought of this before? All Emily needed was the right motivation and-."

"The diaper." Emily said quietly with fresh tears streaming down her face. Mrs. Ketchum stood in shock as she tried to process her daughter's choice. This wasn't like her at all. Rachel was right; something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Without a word Mrs. Ketchum unfolded the plastic garment, slid it under Emily, powdered her, and taped it shut before going to her closet to grab her an outfit.

"I'll help you get dressed, Emmy, and then we are going to the Dr."

….

The two and a half women stared wide eyed and mouths agape once the Dr. held up the X-ray of Emily's leg.

"I can't say I've ever seen a fracture quite like this." He said waving his hand through his short gray hair. "As you can see, a Raticate fang is completely lodged into Emily's femur piercing through."

"Oh, Emmy." Delia whispered as she stared at the results.

"As you can see this is not a behavioural problem. She will need surgery right away to remove the fang that has been supplying her body with poison. I'm confident once it's removed you will see a drastic change in your daughter's health. The procedure will be very simple. I will simply go in and remove the fang and patch up the bone with a filler." The Dr. explained. "We should proceed right away. I'll let you talk amongst yourselves." he said rising from his chair and exiting the examination room.

"With that in her leg it's no wonder Emmy wouldn't get up." Rachel said.

"How did no one notice an entire fang in her leg?" Delia asked.

"It was probably hidden in all the swelling." Rachel said.

"He's not going to-to cut my leg off is he?" Emmy asked nervously from her spot on the examination table wearing nothing but a thick, white diaper.

"No, honey, it sounds like it will be a pretty simple procedure. It's a really good thing we found this." Delia said. "The sooner you get this done the sooner your leg will stop hurting. Since this is the cause of all the poison, as soon as we take it out you won't have to drink anymore of those shakes."

"I'm ready; cut me open!" Emily said at the thought of getting to eat real food again.

…..

Delia and Rachel sat in the waiting room nervously watching the hours tick by. This was supposed to be such a simple procedure; what was taking so long? Finally the silence between them was too much to bear as Mrs. Ketchum finally spoke up.

"Rachel, I owe you an apology." Delia mumbled looking ahead at the vending machines. "I never should have said those things. I never would have thought something more was going on if you hadn't brought it up. I gave her a choice between walking to the bathroom and being treated like an adult or staying in diapers and being treated like a young child. When she chose the diapers, I knew something was wrong."

"I'm sorry too." Rachel said after a moment of silence letting her friends words sink in. "Emily only needs one mom and that's you."

"After you gave birth your plan was to return to school, wasn't it?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as Rachel nodded. "Why didn't you?"

"I just couldn't leave Emmy." Rachel finally answered after a full minute of silence as she wrung her hands together. "Giving those two away was the hardest thing i've ever done, but what could I do? I was only 17 and alone. They came and took Amy right away, but you were busy with the restaurant for the first week before you took Emmy. I had already bonded with her and then...she was gone." Rachel said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know." Delia said as she wrapped an arm around her younger friend. "Thank you for all of your help with Emmy; I really couldn't have handled this by myself. If only there was some way I cou-" she started but was cut off by the sudden opening of the door as the Dr. appeared. They knew right away something wasn't right. His eyes appeared hollow and sunken in mixed with a look of utter shock. "How is she, is she okay?" Delia asked as she rose to her feet but stopped when the Dr. shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said in a lifeless tone. "She's dead."

…..

Rachel stared in shock at the lifeless body of her daughter lying on the operating table. This couldn't be happening! Dried blood had crusted leaving a trail down the side of her mouth as her hollow empty eyes looked up at her. Rachel stood frozen to the spot in complete denial of what she was witnessing. How did this happen? Wasn't this just supposed to be a routine procedure? How could she have died from a operation on her leg? Finally she moved forward as she slowly held the girls hand in hers as the first of many sobs finally broke free.

"Emmy." she croaked as tears filled her burning eyes before freely falling in copious amounts down the woman's face. "I-I never got to tell you just how much I love you, baby girl." Rachel whimpered. "I always wondered if I made the right decision giving you up. Would things have been different if I kept you? Would you have been happy?" Rachel asked until she was unable to keep her sobbing in as she leaned over the the shell of the daughter she never had and began bawling until the Dr. escorted her out to the waiting room where she immediately threw her arms around Delia and the two women cried together.

…...

The Dr. let the two women be as he returned to the operating room and gazed down at the naked lifeless girl on the table. What had he done? How could he have been so stupid? It should have been so easy, all he had to do was take it out. Everything was going according to plan until he had gripped to fang to pull it out and as he removed it; a large amount of poison was squeezed out of the tip and entered the girls blood stream. The next thing he knew she was coughing up blood and having a grand mal seizure...and then she was still. In the blink of an eye she was gone just like that. He heaved a huge sigh as he covered the girl with a sheet and began wheeling her out to the morgue. He stopped when he heard a commotion outside as he abandoned the table and went to see what the matter was.

"Dr!" Professor Oak yelled passing the two distraught women. "Dr. Are you there?"

"Yes, what is it?" The Dr said poking his head out the door.

"We need your help! There's been a terrible crash along Route one!" Professor Oak said before he noticed his granddaughter in the seat a few feet away. "Dai-I mean Rachel, you're going to want to see this." he said before opening the door and waiting for the Dr. to follow with his bag.

Rachel stared numbly at the overturned vehicle that laid in the ditch. She felt no emotion as she stared at the wreckage having no more sorrow to spare for its victims. That was until The Dr. opened the side of the car door and carried the unconscious girl in his arms. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it; it-it couldn't be. The black haired girl very slowly opened her green eyes as she was carried in the Dr.s arms as she squinted up at the woman with tears in her eyes. "Do you think it's really?" He began until he was suddenly met with Rachel forcefully removing the girl from his grip. Rachel held the eleven year old girl in her arms and rested her head on her shoulder as she whispered and rocked her as one would a small child.

"It's going to be ok; you're ok." Rachel said over and over sobbing as the girl clutched her and cried.

"She's the only survivor." the Dr. said to Professor Oak as he winced at the carnage inside. "The mother was killed from a head wound. There's another girl in the back, but I can't get to her. I've tried calling out to her, but she's not responding. There's blood all over her; I don't think she made it. We'll take the girl to my office and give her an exam and call Officer Jenny from Viridian. They'll handle the bodies."

Rachel rushed the girl inside the clinic and took a seat in the lobby holding her in her arms as she let the poor thing cry into her shoulder as Rachel gently rubbed her back as she waited for the men to catch up. It had to be a coincidence Rachel thought. I'm sure there's lots of girls with black hair and green eyes that look like Emmy the logical part of her brain told her until a sudden sensation of warm liquid pooling over her legs caught her attention. The girl in her arms opened her eyes in shock as she wiggled around jamming a hand into her crotch to stop the flow as she whimpered. Rachel looked down to inspect the damage noticing her and the girl were already soaked as the girl continued to cry and hold herself. Rachel smiled weakly as all the doubt was removed from her mind as she squeezed her other daughter in her arms even harder and recalled how Emmy would also wet when she was upset.

"It's okay, sweetie, no point in holding in the rest. Just finish wetting and I'll get us cleaned up." Rachel whispered in her ear. The girl blushed and mumbled some kind of apology into Rachel's shoulder and relaxed her body as warm urine began to run down Rachel's legs. "It's okay. It's no big deal." she repeated as the girl began crying again.

"Delia, can I take her to your house and get cleaned up?" Rachel asked. "Delia?" Rachel sighed as she looked over at the woman who stared blankly at the vending machines with lifeless eyes. "I'm sure she won't mind." Rachel whispered as she stood with the girl in her arms and made her way over to the Ketchum residence. She grabbed the spare key from under a potted plant and opened the door making her way to the bathroom and setting the girl down on the toilet lid. "What's your name, honey?" Rachel asked as she started the bath.

"Izzy." the girl mumbled.

"That's a pretty name." Rachel said. Amy was better though, she thought with a sigh. "Go ahead and get undressed, Am- Izzy, I'm going to make sure you're not hurt anywhere." Izzy looked away blushing while Rachel inspected her body from head to toe while she stood naked on the bathmat. "Does anything hurt? Can you move everything okay?" Rachel asked as Izzy moved all of her limbs and nodded. "Alright, in you go." She said as she lifted her up as the girl squeaked in surprise and was set down into the water. "Just relax, sweetie" Rachel said taking notice of the young girls trembling body before she dumped a cup of water on her to wet her hair down. Rachel couldn't help but notice even Izzy's and Emily's hair styles were similar.

"Where's my mom?" Izzy asked quietly as Rachel bit her lip anxiously. How was she supposed to tell this girl that her family was dead.

"What's the last thing you remember before we found you?" Rachel asked as she began adding suds to the pink loofah.

"We stopped in a town for gas. We were supposed to have been driving to Celadon City for a party, but I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew we were in a town I didn't recognize. Someone who worked at the gas station offered to change the oil so we waited in the little store and had ice cream." Izzy explained as she lifted the girls out of the water at Rachel's bidding so her arms could be washed.

"Ice cream sounds good." Rachel said as she began to scrub her back and legs, before cleaning between the girls thighs to remove any urine residue.

"I didn't eat it though." Izzy mumbled blushing while she allowed the stranger to clean her privates and bottom. "I thought it tasted funny."

"What else do you remember?" Rachel asked as she wrung out the loofah and set it aside for her own shower later and proceeded to lather shampoo into the young girls hair.

"I was playing I SPY with my sister, but she fell asleep and then there was you." Izzy said shrugging.

"Izzy, are you aware you were involved in a car accident?" Rachel asked as casually as possible while she rinsed the girls hair.

"Yeah, it happened after Annie fell asleep." Izzy said as tears began forming in her eyes. "She wouldn't wake up. Where's my mom and sister?" She asked again.

"Honey," Rachel said softly with a hand on the girls shoulder. "They didn't-" she began but stopped when she was met with Izzy's tear streaked face. "They're fine, sweetie," Rachel said with a sigh. "They just went for a walk to get help and asked me to watch you."

"Oh." Izzy said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to see if there's anything that will fit you."Rachel said as she quickly stood up and left so Izzy wouldn't see the tears that had begun to fall as she made her way over to Emily's room. As soon as she entered a new wave of grief came crashing down on her as she collapsed onto the small twin size bed and cried.

"Emmy! You were so close to meeting your sister." She said through sobs. It just wasn't right! Here Amy was without a family and her and Delia were without a daughter. If someone was going to die, why couldn't it have just been the whole family together? Why did two separate families have to be torn apart? Why was Amy left alive and Emily taken away? Why couldn't Amy have just died with the rest of her family so she wouldn't have to experience the same pain they were in? Why couldn't Amy have died and Emily have lived? As terrible as that sounded wouldn't it have just been best; it could… Rachel thought as an idea struck her. No no that's crazy she told herself. It was true though...it would be best for everyone if Izzy had died and Emily lived. Currently in the bathtub was a girl who looked just like Emily that needed a family and in the morgue was a body that looked just like Izzy. Wasn't it true this was the family that was running away from something?

Delia needed a daughter and Izzy needed a family. In a disturbing way...it was perfect. What if...everyone believed Izzy HAD died. They could easily switch the bodies. No one would come looking for a dead girl. But what about Izzy herself though? Would she be willing to take on the persona of Emily? Unless there was a way to convince Izzy she WAS Emily… How though she wondered as she laid on the bed.

Rachel was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as she began to hear a tiny, pitiful, whimpering coming from beside the mattress. "You miss her too, Namine?" Rachel asked as she scooped the tiny Eevee into her arms and held her to her chest. "I need to feed you don't I?" she said as she set the Eevee down on the bed and watched as it began searching for it's owner. Rachel wiped her eyes and stood as she returned to the bathroom to find Izzy standing on the bathmat naked and shivering.

"The water got cold." Izzy explained while Rachel wrapped the girl in a towel and led her too Emily's bedroom.

"We should have plenty of clothes that fit you." Rachel said as she pulled out a T-shirt and sweat pants before pausing at the underwear drawer. Should she? Rachel wondered as she looked from the girls puzzled expression over to the closet. Guess it was better to be safe than sorry she thought as she began pulling down the bag of supplies from the shelf in the closet. Her original plan was to have her wear some trainers underneath her sweat pants but when she examined the size she doubted they would fit her. While Izzy and Emily were almost identical; they were slightly different waist sizes. Izzy was a much more healthier size while Emily had been tiny and frail from illness. Rachel pulled out a diaper instead and a bottle of baby powder and looked up to find Izzy grinning from ear to ear as she stared wide eyed at the baby Eevee in amazement.

"So cute!" Izzy exclaimed as she gently ran her hand along Namine's still growing coat as the Eevee apprehensively sniffed the strangers hand. Even if they could manage to fool everyone else, Namine knew this look-alike was not Emily. Izzy looked up with a large grin seemingly forgetting the night's events, but frowned at Rachel's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel said as she realized more tears had begun to fall as she wiped them away with her arm. "You just remind me so much of someone that I lost today."

"Oh." Izzy said awkwardly until she noticed what was in Rachel's hand. "What's that for?" she asked pointing to the diaper.

"I want you to wear this, Izzy" Rachel said as she opened the plastic and prepared for the girls protests. "I'm sure you won't need it, but it's just in case. I think you might be dealing with a mild case of stress incontinence from the accident." She explained as Izzy's face began to glow bright red.

"It-it was just an accident-I- I-don't need diapers!" Izzy said in shock.

"I know you don't, honey, but it's just for tonight. It's not like I'm making you use it or anything." Rachel explained as gently as possible. "If you need to go you're free to use the bathroom, I just want you to wear it as a precaution in case you have another accident. That way if you do end up wetting; no one else has to know."

"I really don't need it." Izzy said backing away. "Don't you have any normal panties?"

"I'll make you a deal." Rachel said. "Namine here needs her bottle. Would you like to feed her?" She asked as she saw Izzy's eyes sparkle as she quickly nodded yes. "Let me help you put this on, and I'll let you feed her her formula." Izzy bit her lip as she looked from the diaper to the little ball of fluff on the bed before finally agreeing. "Go ahead and lie down and it will be over before you know it." Rachel said as she waited for Izzy to get onto the bed before removing her towel and sliding the crinkly diaper under her. "If you're still dry by morning; i'll let you toss it and wear normal panties, okay?" She said as she rubbed baby powder into Izzy's skin as Izzy held her closed fists at her side and clenched her eyes shut waiting for it to be over. "All done." Rachel said once she finished lifting the garment to the girls stomach and taping it around her waist. "See, that wasn't so bad." Rachel said as she offered the blushing girl a hand up. "There's some clothes here for you to wear so while you're getting dressed I'll go make Namine her bottle so you can feed her." she said as Izzy lunged for the pants and began pulling them up her legs to cover the diaper.

Once Izzy was out of earshot, Rachel checked her phone to see 10 missed calls from Professor Oak.

"Where are you? Last I heard you took the girl and ran. You haven't been answering my calls and-" The professor yelled before Rachel cut him off.

"I'm at Delia's. I went straight to the clinic, but Izzy had an accident and needed to get cleaned up so I took her here to get washed up and get a change of clean clothes. How's Delia?"

"She's not good. She hasn't spoken a word or moved since the Dr. told her what happened." Professor Oak said before pausing to ask the question that had been plaguing him all night. "Is Izzy really...?"

"Yes, she is my other daughter; I'm certain of it. Has anyone called in the accident yet?"

"Yes."

"What was said? Has anyone told them about the girl"?

"All I said was that there was an accident with an unknown body count." He said as Rachel released her held breath.

"I need you, the Dr, and Delia to come here now. I'm going to put Izzy to bed since it's late, but then I want you to hear me out. What if there was a way to bring Emily back?"

"Rachel, I know you loved Emily; but she's gone. She's not coming back." Professor Oak said sighing.

"And neither is Izzy's family. I know that! Just come and i'll explain, please. "

"Fine." he said after a long pause. "Maybe helping out with Izzy will be good for Delia. I'll bring her over, but this better not be going where I think it's going." He said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Oak leaned against the doorframe wiping his face with the back of his hand as he looked at his pleading granddaughter and then to Delia who bit her fingernail anxiously. They were both crazy he thought before letting out a sigh.

"For the last time, Daisy, you can't switch the bodies!" Professor Oak said looking to each woman sternly. "Do you have any idea what kind of consequences would await you if anyone came looking for her!?" He yelled.

"They're not going to come looking for her if they think she's dead!" Rachel said crossing her arms as she felt her agitation level boiling. "We have every document to pass her off as Emily if they ask. Her birth certificate, photos, home videos-"

"This is highly illegal!" He said. "Improper disposal of a body, kidnapping, brainwashing; the list goes on!" Professor Oak said counting each offense off on his fingers.

"Grandpa...please...what would you suggest I do then!?" Rachel asked fighting back the tears of anger, sadness and frustration.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe….something LEGAL! And ethical. The police will be here soon, let them handle it."

"How could you say that?" Rachel asked standing up from the couch in Delia's living room. "She's my daughter; how can you expect me to just send her off after losing her family?"

"Daisy, Delia." He said slowly looking from each woman. "You're still distraught over losing Emily; you're not thinking things through."

"She needs a family." Rachel said.

"Brainwashing her is not the way to do it! I'm putting my foot down now. My answer is NO!" He yelled. The three of them sat in awkward silence until crying could be heard coming from the back of the house causing Rachel to immediately jump up and see what the matter was.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rachel asked softly after knocking on the bedroom door and entering. She flicked on the light to reveal the 11 year old girl with knees bent up towards her chest sobbing in her lap. Izzy only shook her head and continued crying without looking up. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Rachel said sitting on the edge of her bed. "Did you have a bad dream?" She asked after a few moments, but Izzy only shook her head once more. "Please tell me."

"I-I-" Izzy tried to say, but couldn't manage to choke out the words. Rachel sat closer with her and held the girls hand, but Izzy refused to look at her.

"Honey?" Rachel whispered trying to ask as sensitively as possible. "Are you wet?" She asked smelling the faint trace of ammonia in the air as Izzy cried even harder and nodded. "It's alright; it's nothing to be so upset about."

"But...But I'm 11!" She said looking up with tear streaked cheeks.

"That doesn't matter. You were in a car accident, honey. Your bodies just in shock is all; You're not in trouble." Rachel said softly trying her best to calm the distraught girl down. "Now how about we get you cleaned up and you try and get some more sleep, okay?" She said before going to collect the changing supplies and setting them down on the bed. Next Rachel guided the girl from out from underneath the covers before gently sliding her sweatpants down her legs and off her feet. Izzy blushed and looked away when she heard the side of the tapes being ripped and slightly shivered from the sudden cold when her wet bottom was exposed to the air. "Might be a little cold." Rachel warned as she began cleaning Izzy's thighs, butt, and privates.

"I-I can clean myself!" Izzy mumbled wincing from the moist towelette and grimacing once Rachel produced another diaper.

"Sorry, hun, I'm sure you can. I guess I'm just on autopilot." Rachel said ignoring Izzy's protests as she grabbed her legs and lifted them up to slide a new diaper underneath. "There you go; all nice and clean." Rachel said giving the girl a playful swat on the backside. "Back under the covers."

"Please don't tell my mom." Izzy mumbled crawling across the bed and back under the comforter. Rachel frowned biting the edge of her lip as a wave of anxiety hit. Izzy needed to know the truth, but she just couldn't be the one to break it to her.

"What's your home life like?" Rachel asked as nonchalantly as possible while sitting on the edge of the bed. Izzy just shrugged as she laid back against the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"It's alright. I spend most of my time with my sister, since my mom and dad have been fighting a lot." Izzy explained rolling onto her side in order to face Rachel.

"Oh, are you close with your dad?"

"No, he spends all his time at work and when he is home he…" Izzy said before trailing off and looking away.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Izzy said quickly. "I-I'm tired."

"It is late." Rachel agreed as she moved forward to place her hand on the girls shoulder, but frowned when Izzy flinched. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Izzy said staring at the bedspread.

"Why are you so jumpy? I was just going to do this." Rachel said gently rubbing Izzy's shoulder, but quickly noticing a slight look of discomfort on her face. "Does that hurt?"

"A little bit." Izzy admitted. "Probably from the crash."

"Take off your shirt." Rachel demanded.

"Oh...okay." Izzy said pulling the borrowed t-shirt off while Rachel examined Izzy's shoulders more closely in the better lighting.

"What are these marks?" Rachel asked as she lightly traced with her finger what looked to be five small bruises that were beginning to show on each shoulder. Izzy just shrugged refusing to make eye contact as she let the woman examine her. "GRANDPA! COULD YOU COME IN HERE?" Rachel suddenly shouted causing Izzy to flinch.

"What?" Professor Oak asked poking his head in.

"Come look at this and tell me what you think these are." Rachel said standing up from her spot on the bed to make room for the aging professor.

"I don't get it; it's just some light bruising. Most likely from the car accident." He said looking at it for a second before looking away.

"Izzy, could you stand up, please?" Rachel asked before Izzy reluctantly climbed out of the bed shirtless to stand in front of the two adults. "Now what does it look like?" Rachel demanded. Professor Oak looked at it for a second before lifting his hands up to Izzy's shoulders and matching his fingers up with the marks.

"Like someone was grabbing her." Professor Oak admitted with a sigh. "Probably a man judging from the width of the markings."

"Izzy." Rachel said bending down to look the girl in the eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"No one." Izzy started to say, but was met with an angry glare from Rachel. "Dad." She finally admitted barely above a whisper. "He's been drinking a lot."

"Hypothetically, if you ever had to live alone with your father, what would you do?" Rachel asked.  
>"Run." She whispered before Rachel turned to look at the professor.<p>

"Alright, okay, I'll do it." He said with a sigh before leaving the bedroom and heading toward his lab.

….

Four hours later Izzy sat on the living room couch staring off into space too numb to cry anymore. They had finally told her what she had suspected all along. Her mother and sister were dead and she was going to have to live with her dad. They hadn't said she HAD to live with her dad, but it was the logical step. The young girl curled into a ball resting her head on the armrest as she brought her feet up on the cushion.

"Izzy, sweetie, are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Go away." the girl mumbled into her arm flipping over onto her other side so that her back was to Rachel.

"It will be okay." Rachel whispered.

"No it won't!" Izzy yelled turning to look at the women as more tears filled the girls eyes. "My mom and sister are dead and now I have to live with my dad that hates me!" Izzy said before breaking down in sobs.

"No, sweetie." Rachel said sitting next to her and physically moving the limp girl into her lap. "You're not going back." She said wrapping her daughter in her arms as she rocked the crying girl back and forth. "You're going to stay here with me and I'll take care of you like I should have done 11 years ago." Izzy wondered what she meant by that last comment, but she didn't feel like talking so instead she let herself be held as she rested her head on the black haired womans chest.

"He'll come looking for me." She said after several minutes of silence.

"No he won't, because as of right now; you're dead." Rachel said as Izzy opened her eyes in alarm. "Did you know that you were adopted?" Rachel asked as Izzy nodded. "Did you know you had a twin sister?" This time Izzy shook her head looking confused. "She died last night at the same time you crashed. My grandpa is out right now putting her in the car." Izzy's eyes went wide with shock. "I'm your biological mother." Rachel whispered holding the girl tighter. "You're my daughter and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"So everyone will think I'm dead?" Izzy asked.

"We've talked it over and we're going to let you decide." Rachel said gently tracing her palm across Izzy's back. "I can call and stop them and you can go live with your father and wait for us to win custody of you in court."

"He'll win." Izzy said flatly. "He has money." Rachel nodded in understanding. Even though Izzy was only 11; she understood the power money had over people.

"Or you can help us fake your death and you can stay here."

"I want to stay with you...mom." Izzy said hugging the woman as Rachel's stomach did a flip with happiness.

"You have two options now." Rachel said as the professor came back inside. "Nobody knows Emily -your twin sister- is dead yet. By faking your death you would need to take on the identity of Emily and become Delia's daughter."

"But I thought I was your daughter?" Izzy asked confused.

"You are, but Delia is Emily's adoptive mother." Rachel explained.

"But I wanna stay with you." Izzy mumbled.

"Here's where things get tricky. We can take the pain you're feeling away; we can make it feel like you've always lived here your whole life." Rachel explained. "You won't remember any of this."

"How so?" Izzy said noticing she was now surrounded by Professor Oak, Delia, and now the town Dr.

"How would you feel about becoming a baby again?" Professor Oak asked. "You would essentially be regressed to an infant and then re-raised as Emily. If you agree to stay here, after tonight, Izzy will essentially be dead."

"And you won't make me go back?" Izzy asked.

"No, there will be no going back." Professor Oak said. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, there's nothing for me to return to." Izzy said wiping her tears away with her arm before clinging back onto Rachel. "Do it."


	12. Chapter 12

Delia Ketchum sat on the living room couch massaging her temples with her hands. Dark circle had become prominent underneath her eyes as her face had aged many years in such a short amount of time. Why did they think this was a good idea? It had been two days, two very very long days. Delia moaned hanging her pounding head in her hands as her migraine took its toll. This...this beast was not her daughter Delia had decided at once. If Rachel wanted her she could have her. In fact if that thing in the other room didn't stop crying she was going to ask Rachel to take it far far away and not come back. This was all her doing after all.

"Please help me." Rachel begged from the back of the house as she tried and failed the calm the screaming 11 year old infant. In the whole two days time the girl had done nothing but scream as soon as she woke up the morning after the regression. Rachel didn't know what to do and Delia had refused to even lift a finger stating that that thing that looked like Emily was nothing more than a monster. Rachel knew Delia would come around eventually; she was simply still hurting from the loss of her daughter. It also didn't help that only Rachel seemed to be capable of placating the girls tantrums...eventually.

"Please eat." Rachel whimpered to the screaming and thrashing child that laid out on the bed kicking it's limbs. Rachel tried and tried again to hold her still and get her to nurse from the bottle by teasing the girls lips with the rubber nipple, but as quickly as the child would latch on, she would quickly spit it out and turn her head away in refusal. Soon she refused to even put the nipple in her mouth. "What is it that you want?" Rachel desperately asked hoping for some kind of sign. "I've tried giving you solid food, baby food, liquids, fruit." After another failed attempt, the woman sighed setting the still full bottle of milk on the nightstand. "You haven't eaten anything in two days! I know you're hungry so why won't you eat?"

She'd have to call the Dr, again she decided as she pulled out her cellphone. Both were at a loss of what to do as he had no experience also when it came to age regressed children, but then again; who did? After explaining to him that none of his previous suggestions had worked; he agreed he'd be over in a minute to examine her. Maybe she was sick, he suggested. Sick he could work with.

"THANK YOU FOR COMING SO QUICKLY!" Rachel yelled over the sounds of screaming once the Dr. had arrived at the front door. Rachel offered him a pair of earplugs as she led him to the back of the house to Emily's bedroom.

"Still no luck?" He asked growing concerned at the sight of the child clad only in a diaper atop the bed. Rachel shook her head and demonstrated with the bottle as Emily latched on for a second, but decided quickly it wasn't what she wanted. "No luck with other types of food either?" He frowned at Rachel's response. She would become underweight very quickly if this kept up, and the neighbors had already grown concerned with the sounds coming from the house. "I'll have to insert a g-tube if this keeps up." He announced picking up the bottle and examining it.

"It's like she doesn't know what to do with regular food." Rachel said sitting on the edge of the bed as Emily crawled closer sensing the woman's presence.

"Have you spent much time holding her at all?" The Dr. asked noticing the calming effect Rachel's presence had.

"Not really," Rachel admitted with a sigh petting the girls head. "I can't really get close when she's like this." She said motioning towards the girls flailing. "She's a little better with me than with Delia though."

"I think she senses you're her biological mother." he said examining the rubber tip of the bottle. "Have you noticed she has been drawing closer to you since you sat down?" Rachel nodded in agreement from her spot on the bed taking notice that Emily had indeed managed to pull herself from one end of the bed to the other in order to get close. "I would like to try something. Please lay fully down on the bed and hold her to your body."

Rachel complied as she managed to fully stretch out as she gently herded the thrashing child closer and closer until she laid almost on top of Rachel as the woman winced from the impact of her flying limbs that made contact.

"Now talk to her. Try and let her know you're there to comfort and love her. Emily is fully relying on instinct now just like a real baby would. Babies need to be held and comforted. She senses your fear and frustration and is responding to that. Try and relax."

"Babies also need to eat." Rachel pointed out.

"We'll get to that in a minute, but for now try and focus on whispering calming and soothing words. Talk to her like you would a real baby and do what comes naturally."

Rachel nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the upset child who continued to cry and squirm. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you." She whispered petting Emily's head. "You're gonna be okay; I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here...M-mommy...mommies here." Rachel whispered into the child's ear as she slowly rocked her back and forth as Emily's shrill crying slowly turned into whimpering as her head seemed to search around for something.

"Good, now lift up your shirt."

"You're not suggesting what I think you are." Rachel said giving the Dr a confused look. "I'm not…"

"I know you're not, but let her try. I think I know what the problem is. "

"Umm. alright." Rachel said uncertainly as she gently tugged her shirt up exposing everything underneath since she had forgone a bra due to the excessive heat. "So do I just wait...or…"

"Just gently guide her along, if this is the issue she'll know what to do." Rachel slightly rolled over a bit and positioned herself so she was in line with Emily's head as she coaxed the girl closer. Emily seemed more than willing and soon she quickly latched onto one of Rachel's exposed breasts as Rachel cringed and softly moaned.

"This is so weird." Rachel said making a face expecting Emily to quickly unlatch just like she had the bottle, but was surprised to see her keep suckling as she quieted down and laid still.

"The problem is that she wants to nurse." The Dr explained.

"Then why won't she nurse on a bottle or pacifier?" Rachel asked dumbfounded as she watched the 11 year old child going to town on her boob.

"I don't think she likes the rubber; she wants the real thing." The Dr. explained. "If she wants to suckle then let her."

"This is not normal." Rachel said with a grimace at the sight and sensation.

"Nothing about this situation is normal." The Dr. said. "Emily is acting on instinct and her instincts are telling her to nurse."

"But this doesn't fix the problem since nothing's going to come out."

"Now try the bottle." The Dr suggested handing it over. "She's been sucking for a few minutes and has significantly calmed down."

"Ah, finally!" Rachel said as she breathed a sigh of relief once Emily began sucking on the bottle instead. "I thought you said she didn't like the rubber?"

"Maybe what she is really craving is skin to skin contact." He suggested watching Emily calmly sucking down the milk with the side of her face resting on Rachel's exposed breast as he thought about it. "How would you feel about nursing her for real?"

"Umm, I-umm, is that even possible?"

"Nothing that a few hormone injections and patches can't fix." he said with a shrug. "It's up to you, but I think you should give it a try. It would be a good chance to bond and she might need to nurse on you in order to calm down anyway before she'll willingly take a bottle."

"I- I suppose." Rachel said after a moment of silence as she watched the now content girl beginning to drift off to sleep in her arms.

"I can start the process now if you'd like." He said tapping his arm console. "The supplies are in my inventory." The woman thought about it for a moment as she lightly stroked Emily's head. The thought of breastfeeding an eleven year old girl made Rachel cringe, but as she thought about it, here was her chance to be her mommy like she had wanted to from the beginning. Sure she'd have to share with Delia once she got over whatever was going on in her head, but for now, it was just her and Emily together.

"How long will it take?" Rachel asked.

"Just a few days; a week tops."

"How will I know it's working?"

"Oh you'll know. So are you interested?" He asked. "Since she physically isn't a baby she will need to eat more than nursing will supply, but it will come in handy in order to calm her down when she's fussy."

"Alright." Rachel agreed with a nod of her head firmly patting Emily's back once she let out a hiccup. After a quick injection into Rachel's hip, the Dr. slipped a patch onto her back and left a box of them on the nightstand.

"Make sure you change it every six hours. Speaking of change." He said motioning towards Emily's scrunched up face.

"Finally." Rachel said letting out a relieved sigh. "She hasn't gone at all since. I was starting to get worried." She began gently rubbing small circles into Emily's tummy with the palm of her hand to help move things along. "It's still not very much." Rachel said after checking the back of the girls diaper.

"Her body is probably still under a lot of stress from the accident and regression. Not to mention she's dehydrated. I'll leave you a few fleet enemas just in case." The dr said setting the additional packet on the nightstand.

"Thank you for coming." Rachel said giving Emily a quick change as the Dr. nodded and headed back towards the clinic.

…

Rachel moaned slightly in annoyance as she tried to discreetly adjust herself in the aisle of the supermarket. It had only been four days, but she had already began experiencing many physical changes to her body since starting the hormone patches. Like the fact that none of her bras seemed to fit her anymore as she had to constantly keep readjusting herself to keep everything from falling out. Apart from their bigger size, they constantly ached from the new sensitivity and Rachel had to keep reminding herself she was out in public so as not to give in to the temptation to massage them in the middle of the store.

After the tenth re-adjustment of the day and a quick pat to make sure everything was where it should be, Rachel pushed the cart up and down the aisles looking for something to try and feed Emily. She still wasn't eating much, but for whatever reason, things had improved slightly by letting her suckle on the the woman's chest before trying to feed her. The awkwardness had improved as Rachel got more and more used to the idea, but the discomfort grew as her breasts became more and more sensitive as the pressure inside of them grew. She knew it would be any day now.

She stopped to examine the rows of different flavors of applesauce as she tried to decide between regular or wild berry. Might as well get wild berry just incase, she thought, more because she herself liked it over the original and figured if Emily wouldn't eat it Rachel would. Next she picked up some fruit cups, yogurt, and other varieties of soft foods making sure either she or Delia liked them just incase they had failed so not to have a fridge full of untouched food.

After picking up some more diapers, wipes and other necessities, she headed to the check out and began loading up the conveyer belt as the young female checker quickly scanned her items.

"How olds the baby?" She suddenly asked cause Rachel to snap out of her trance. "You just had it, huh?"

"Oh, umm." Rachel said a bit panicked and tried to think. "About a week." She answered suddenly wanting to hit herself. Nothing in her purchases suggested she just had a baby.

"Aww, how cute!" The checker said bringing up the total on the screen before leaning in and whispering. "You're leaking."

"Huh?" Rachel said looking down at her pants before looking up to see the checker as she motioning at her chest.

"Don't worry, it happens." The checker said after seeing the horrified look displayed on Rachel's face once she realized just where the leaking was coming from. "Other than that, you don't even look like you had a baby! I'm so jealous! It took me forever to loose all the baby weight." Rachel nodded her head in thanks before quickly grabbing her bags and rushing back to the car.

"Oh no!" She said sighing as she examined the wet stains running down her shirt. After the twenty minute drive from Viridian City, she quickly grabbed her purchases before sneaking inside and setting them on the table. She'd have to change quickly in order to hide this from Delia and-  
>"Nice." Delia said from her spot in the kitchen as she snickered. "It figures we'd spill things there, huh?"<p>

"Y-yeah." Rachel said with a nervous laugh. "I ended up hitting a bump in the road on the way to the grocery store while I was holding my drink and, well." Rachel said letting the evidence speak for itself and letting out a relieved sigh. Delia seemed to be in a much better mood today.

"It's funny how that always works out." Delia said taking a sip from her coffee. "If it doesn't spill down your chest; it's in your lap. It never fails."

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing!" Rachel admitted taking her chances to try and get a laugh out of the woman. "The girl at the checker thought I was lactating! I wanted to die." Delia snickered again almost spitting out her mouth full of coffee.

"A baby at our age?" Delia chuckled. "Speaking of." She said motioning towards the back. "I don't know what you've been doing these last few days, but it has really calmed down, thank you."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. So she was still referring to her as an "It."

"How was she while I was gone?" Rachel asked putting the groceries away. Delia shrugged causing Rachel's temper to flare. Had she not even checked on her this entire time? Emily's cries soon filled the air as Delia let out an annoyed sigh as Rachel rushed to the back of the house.

"Emmy, it's okay." Rachel said closing the door the Emily's room behind her and making her way over to the bed to lower the bar. "Shh, I got you." Rachel said lying down next to upset child and wrapping her in a hug. "Okay okay, I get it. No groping mommy." She said trying to brush Emily's curious hands away. "Well, lets see if this works." Rachel said before removing everything from the waist up. Emily quickly latched on without being being guided as her cries were finally silenced. Rachel could finally feel the pressure diminishing from the side Emily was nursing off of letting her know she was indeed fully lactating.

"As long as you're happy, I guess." Rachel muttered closing her eyes and imagining the scene of eleven years previous as she held the newborn Emily in her arms softly cooing as she nursed. Emily's sudden whimpering a few minutes later informing her it was time to switch sides as she winced and tried to get her to let go. "I promise there's more over here." Rachel winced in pain as Emily refused to unlatch. After a few minutes of her sucking rewarded her with nothing, she unhooked herself as Rachel guided her head over to the other side. After realizing she could have more, Emily happily returned to nursing the new side while Rachel gently rubbed her back.

"I guess this isn't so bad." Rachel said softly as the two stayed cuddled together long after the girl had made quick work of draining the other side and let go. Rachel softly hummed rubbing and patting Emily's back as a look of pure and utter bliss encompassed the girl's face as she truly smiled for the first time.

"I love you, Emmy." Rachel whispered running a hand through the girls hair before pausing as she felt the padding under Emily suddenly growing warm. "A little too much to drink there?" Rachel asked in jest as she checked the girls diaper. "I think you'll be okay for a little while longer. How's about the two of us take a nap?" Rachel suggested only to find Emily was already way ahead of her as she dozed peacefully against one of her new favorite beverage containers.


	13. Chapter 13

Delia Ketchum groaned as the cries of the "beast" filled the three bedroom house once again. So much for my relaxing evening. The woman sat on the couch in the living room and turned the volume up on the tv remote trying to drown out the cries of distress coming from the back of the house that grew louder and louder by the minute. What is that woman doing? Why isn't Rachel calming "IT" down by now?

After another five minutes Delia couldn't take it any more as she slammed the remote down on the couch and got up. I work all day and night. Can't I just have ONE relaxing night without that THING ruining it for me?

After popping her head into her former daughters bedroom to find Rachel nowhere, she stormed down the hall in a huff.

"RACHEL!" Delia yelled pounding on her bedroom door. "It wants you! Rachel!" After getting no reply Delia slowly opened the door to find the woman sprawled out on her bed, still fully dressed and sound asleep. Delia marched into the room in order to wake her, but froze after seeing the open bottle of aspirin sitting on the nightstand. Delia sighed and quietly tip toed out closing the door behind her. I guess even she is at her limit.

"Alright, what is it you want?" Delia asked the screaming child with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. The girl simply continued her pitiful wails as Delia sat down next to her after dropping the bar on her bed to keep her from falling out. "Ugh, that's what it is." Delia groaned to herself after sniffing the air. After letting out another sigh of disgust, Delia stood and made her way over to the diaper supplies and prepared for the horrors that awaited her.

"Yuck." She moaned after removing the girls shorts and un taping the girls diaper. Delia then began the task of less than gently cleaning up the mess that she believed was Rachel's job. "Oh quit your whining." She mumbled after roughly wiping the girls privates to reveal the red irritated areas underneath. "Oh." She said a little more softly taking in the state of Emily's heavily irritated skin. "No wonder you're crying." I guess I shouldn't have been so rough.

"Ok, just hold on." She said running back to the closet to search through the bag of the real Emily's supplies from when she was ill to find the diaper rash cream tucked away from when she last used on her real daughter. Doesn't Rachel know she's supposed to use this stuff? It doesn't even look like she was even using talcum powder. No wonder IT had a rash.

Once the remains of mess was much more gently cleaned away Delia then began the careful process of rubbing in the cream on the red, irritated and swollen areas (that seemed to be everywhere) as Emily whimpered and cried in pain. After sprinkling baby powder and taping up a new diaper, Delia wiped her hands clean with a wet wipe and tossed dirty supplies away in the pail beside the bed.

"That's got to feel a little better." Delia said looking down at the child who still whimpered a bit. Come to think of it I haven't seen Rachel all night since I've been back. I wonder how long she's been asleep. Did she feed it? I think I remembered seeing some bottles in the fridge. Maybe I should give it one just in case.

"Here." Delia said holding out a bottle towards the girl as if she would grab it on her own and begin drinking. What am I thinking? It's not going to know. Delia silently chastised herself and sat on the edge of Emily's bed and stuck the rubber nipple of the bottle into the girls mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief as Emily began instantly nursing without a fight. "Guess you were hungry." Delia said softly as she watched the girl hungrily devour the bottle. Izzy (now turned Emily) continued to suckle as she stared up at Delia with her bright green eyes.

"You look so much like her." Delia said barely above a whisper staring down at the girl as she continued to hold the bottle for her. A silent tear fell down her face as she gently placed a hand on the girls cheek. Emily smiled from behind her bottle at the woman's touch causing a little bit of a milk to spill from the side of her mouth. Delia smiled letting out a soft chuckle as she wiped the edge of the girls mouth with the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt. Emily let out a soft giggle seeing the woman's smile and held out her arms towards her once Delia had removed the now empty bottle from her mouth.

The woman looked at her confused for a moment before realization finally dawned on her. "You want me to hold you?" She quietly asked at the child who laid on the bed with her arms outstretched with a pleading look on her face. "Alright." Delia said with a small hint of a smile on her face as she gently lifted the child in her lap facing her as she studied her. More tears slowly raced down her face at the happy innocent expression in the girl's eyes as they shone with infantile happiness at being held. To make matters worse Emily wrapped her arms around Delia and rested her head on her chest enjoying the much larger, albeit empty, containers of this new woman.

Slowly Delia returned the hug as she held the girl in her arms and sobbed. "I'm sorry." Delia whispered in the child's ear as she rocked her back and forth rubbing the girls back. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be better, Emily. I promise I'll love you."

"So that's it then." Delia heard come from the other side of the room causing her blood to run cold. She slowly lifted her head to find Emily - the real Emily- standing there with a look of deep hurt and anger on her sunken in face. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkened room as her severely underweight body looked as if it was ready to collapse under her at any minute.

"Am I that easily replaceable?" She asked in an empty and monotone voice. " I had my doubts about my worth, but I never thought you'd just throw me away like that."

"No, Emily." Delia whimpered. "It wasn't like that-"

"You just threw me away and replaced me with a new model- a better model. You didn't even say good-bye. You left me to be buried alone as someone else. No one mourned me; they cried for her." She said pointing the girl Delia clung onto in fear.

"Emily, please!" Delia cried. "I miss you so much!"

"Oh really?" The girl said with lifeless hollow eyes in a disbelieving tone. "Looks like you're perfectly happy without me now that you've got a healthy daughter."

"No! I love you!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have abandoned me for her. "

''Can't I love you both?" Delia asked in tears. "I want to love you both!" Emily slowly shook her head as Delia's heart sank at the look of deep hurt on her face. She wanted to reach out to her daughter, but for some reason she couldn't let go of the girl in her arms no matter how much she wanted to. Every second she clung to the girl the look of pain increased tenfold on Emily's face. She was hurting her daughter and she couldn't stop! "Emily! EMILY!" Delia screamed.

The girl finally turned her back on her and disappeared, but not before muttering, "I knew I wasn't wanted."

Delia awoke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her face was soaked in tears as she loudly sobbed and cried out for her lost daughter. She didn't even stop or try to collect herself ten minutes later when she heard soft knocking on her door as Rachel let herself in. Instead Delia simply curled into the fetal position with her face buried into her pillow as she continued her gut wrenching sobs as Rachel gently rubbed her friends back.

Delia cried until nothing but gasps for air came out. Her sides and stomach hurt, she felt like she was going to drown in her own snot and her swollen red eyes burned with each tear she could no longer force out. At some point Rachel had had to manually move her when she worried she couldn't get any air when all that she could manage was worrisome choking sounds.

"I threw my own daughter away! I got rid of her like she was trash!" Delia managed to choke out through her heavy dry sobs. "I tried to replace her like some store bought item and now she hates me! She was so hurt!"

"What makes you think she hates you?" Rachel gently asked.

"She- she was in my dream and she knew I had tried to replace her!" Delia whimpered.

"It was just a dream." Rachel said softly trying to console her although she understood where she was coming from. It was exactly what they had done after all. Rachel could no longer lie to herself and say it was for Izzy. "Emily knows you loved her." Rachel said after a moment of thought. "Everyone who has eyes knows you loved her."

"What do I do?" Delia asked. "My heart hurts every time I see her." Rachel nodded in understanding knowing she was speaking of Izzy and silently picking up on the use of correct pronouns.

"You love her. You don't have to replace Emily, in fact don't even try. No one can take Emily's place, but you love this girl for who she is: her sister. We may fool the world, but we will always know it's not Emily. Hell even Namine knows it's not Emily! We will raise her and love her; not as the original Emily, but for who she grows up to be." Rachel said. Delia nodded her head and took a few deep breathes before sitting up as Rachel offered her her outstretched hand.

"I have someone I'd like to introduce you to." Rachel said slowly leading Delia by the hand as they entered the child's room who appeared to be awake. "I'd like you to meet your second daughter." Rachel said patting the edge of the bed for Delia to join her as she sat Emily up and placed her in Delia's lap.

"Hello...Emily." Delia said with a pause as she looked into the girls innocent, wide green eyes for the first time.

It was at that moment something happened that the two women would never forget. It would be the moment Delia would let go off all the guilt and sadness that prevented her from caring for this girl. Completely out of the blue as the two stared into each others eyes, a sudden flash of intelligence shone in the girl's face as she she uttered the words clear as day, "I forgive you."

Just as sudden as the look of awareness appeared, it was replaced by the empty infantile innocence she had sported seconds before as she acted like nothing had happened. The two women sat in stunned silence for what felt like hours. Those three words changed everything for Delia. Both women strongly believed it was the real Emily who had spoken through her twin sister. Although Delia would always miss the original Emily, she took comfort in knowing she was there looking over her from heaven.

…..

Epilogue

Emily grew fast. For every month or so that went by, Emily seemed to have aged a year mentally. Her mind was like a sponge as it absorbed everything around her. At one month she began walking and talking. At two months, she was finally out of diapers. Five months she was reading and writing and at one and a half years she was a normal thirteen year old girl. She developed her own personality different from the original girl, but not unwelcome to those around her which was especially true for Professor Oak. Emily's new inquisitive mind was loaded with questions about the world around her which he was only happy to provide her with answers.

While the original Emily had been more adventurous and had a knack for causing trouble, new Emily was perfectly content curled up with a book from Professor Oaks lab. Her favorite by far had been a book about plant life and berries. After all, as far as she knew, they had saved her life. She had greatly enjoyed putting together different mixtures to see what would happen, unknowing that her "messing around" would one day change pokemon products forever.

Years went by as Emily's knowledge of the outside world grew as did her curiosity of what lay outside of little Pallet Town. Although content studying under her great grandfather for quite some time, a whisper from him along the lines of "it's not too late," lit the spark in her 16 year old self to leave her small town and go explore.

Sure, she wouldn't get very far as she quickly learned not everything is quite like it is in the books she had read, but as she stumbled around lost in the forest not far from home, she caught the attention of a certain brunette.

A brunette, who suddenly stopped angrily yelling into her cell phone, hung up and followed the girl with only one completely unrealistic thought crossing her mind and driving her forward- A curiosity that needed to be answered. Why did that girl look like Izzy?


End file.
